LilyPotter ?
by MissBotter
Summary: Lily hésite après une petite visite que sa conscience lui fait... Lily...Potter ?
1. Fête et souvenirs

**Lily... Potter ?**

- Sirius ?

- Remus ! Tu ne devais pas arriver demain ?

- Si ... Mais on m'a viré de chez moi ...

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Le maître d'hôtel m'a vu pendant une de mes transformations et... Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai vu, moi aussi, je l'ai remarquer...

Remus fit une tête d'enterrement... Apparement, il était toujours aussi bouleverser lorsqu'il blessait quelqu'un.

- Tu l'es griffer ?

- Non... Mais je l'ai jetter par la fenêtre de mon appart'...

Sirius éclata de rire.

- C'est pas grave ! Tu serais parti le soir même ! Et puis, Remus, je te rappelle, tu habitais au rez-de-chaussée ! La seule chose qui change, c'est que tu ne resteras pas seulement pendant les vacances...Dans tout les cas, te voilà le bienvenu dans mon humble demeure... Je suppose que c'est inutile de te faire visiter, tu es déjà venu une ... Petite centaine de fois !

- Oooooooooh oui ! lui répondit Remus, son sourire revenu, et prêt à faire ressurgir des tonnes de souvenirs...

- Tu te souviens en ... 7ème année, quand c'était l'anniversaire de James et que mes parents étaient partis ... En France, je crois ? lui demanda Sirius.

C'était toujours comme ça. Ils parlaient toujours des souvenirs... Ca les réconfortaient... Mais ce souvenir-là était particulier. C'était cette nuit là que James et Lily étaient tombés... amoureux...

- Oui ! On en avait profiter pour fêter son anniversaire chez toi ! Le temps qu'il nous a fallut pour tout ranger pour que les invités ne trouvent rien .. D'anormal !

- Oh oui ! Et quand James a inviter Evans et qu'il a reçu la beuglante ? J'aime trop ce qu'elle disait, je m'en souviendrais toujours :

_"POTTER ! Je te hais mais ça tu le sais déjà ! Ma soeur a faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand TON hibou lui a envoyer le sort pour les furoncles ! Maintenant, je ne peux plus sortir de ma chambre ! Et en plus ma mère veux absolument que je vienne à ton stupide anniversaire ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! Et très cher ! "_

- Je croit que c'est à peu près ça qu'elle avait dit ...?

- OUI ! Et quand elle est arrivée ! James avait mis du philtre d'amour dans son verre mais elle ne l'a pas bu !

- Et quand il l'a invité à danser ! Tu veux revoir ça ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais ... On ne peut pas Sirius !

- Si, j'ai trouver une vieille pensine dans le grenier. Je crois qu'elle a appartenue à mon arrière-grand-père.

- Gégnial !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**xxxxssFlash backxxxxx**_

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Sirius, Remus et Peter sautèrent au cou de leur meilleur ami et lui fire la méga poignée de main des anniversaires (... Une idée réalisée et concrétisée par Sirius seulement, car la poingnée de main consistait à passer par une centaine de positions... assez désagréables...)

- Ouai, c'est bon les gars, la fête commence dans 4 heures et j'ai besoin de vous. dit James, encore essoufflé, ayant été le cavalier de Sirius lors de sa poingnée.

- Pour faire quoi ? demanda Sirius, tout gaga d'avoir réussit à enchaîner tout les pas de sa...

- Mon très cher Patmol, je te croyais plus ... scencé ! Tu as vu l'état de ta maison ?

- Mouais ... C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux.

- J'ai donc besoin de vous (petit couinement de Peter) -oui toi aussi Queudver- pour m'aider à la ranger !

- Okay ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a en échange ?

- Euh... La satisfaction d'avoir fait la fête du siècle !

- Mouais...

Sirius regarda Remus qui le regardait avec des yeux dans le genre "Ne gâche pas son anniversaire !"

- D'accord, ça marche ! Cria Sirius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pfffffff ! J'ai un de ces mal de dos !

- Peter, tu as toujours mal au dos. lui répondit Remus;

- Bon, on a fini ça, mais, il nous reste une chose à faire.

- James, tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi, mais ça marcheras pas... enchaîna Sirius, avant que son meilleur ami ne prononce la phrase qui allait lui gâcher les heures avenirs.

- Qu'est-ce qui marcheras pas ? demanda naïvement Peter (Jamais au courant de rien, en gros.)

- Cornedrue, commença Remus, à chaque fois que tu fais un plan pour sortir ac lily, ça foire !

- Et qui te dit que c'est un plan pour Evans, Lunard ?

- Tes yeux, cornedrue, tes yeux..

Il grogna quelque chose que je traduit comme :"Quoi mes yeux, ils ont rien, mes yeux..."

- Bon, c'est quoi ton plan ?

- Un philtre d'amour.

- Lunard, il débloque ! chuchota Sirius

- Je ne débloque pas du tout !

- Tu crois qu'ils ont toujours de la place dans le service psychiatrie de St Mangouste ? re-chuchota Sirius, à l'intention de Peter, cette fois-ci.

- James, on sait que tu veux sortir avec lily, mais ce ne serait pas parce que elle, elle ne veux pas ? dit Remus, essayant de couvrir les chuchotements de Sirius et Peter qui débataient toujours de santée mentale de James.

-Au début, oui... dit James.

- Mais maintenant, nan ! Je ... Enfin, ça se voit non ? Elle me déteste alors que moi... Je l'aime. C'est le seul mot qui peut décrire ce que je ressent, même si il parrait banal.

Il parraissait vraiment désespéré.

- Bon, d'accord, on va t'aider, mais à une seule condition.

- Laquel ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir, Patmol ! dit Remus avec des yeux qui disait clairement "ne l'encourage pas !"

- Et bien, je me disait, si tu arrive à faire ce philtre, tu pourrait en passer un petit peu à Mumus pour ... Karen !

- QUI ? Karen Davis ? Non, je n'en ai pas be...besoin ! C'est juste ... une amie ! Rien de plus !

- Ca marche ! dit James, tout heureux de pouvoir enfin commencer le plan qui allait, enfin il espérait, changer sa vie.

Et ils s'exclaffèrent tout les quatres (NA : Et oui, malheureusement, Pettigrow est là... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que s'il faisait parti des Maraudeurs, c'est qu'il a pu avoir un bon fond... Même si ce salop les a trahis)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Plus que 10 minutes...

Remus regardait sa montre avec angoisse. Est-ce que ça allait marcher ? Et Karen, comment allait-elle réagir lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'ils avaient droguer sa meilleure amie au philtre d'amour ? Allait-elle...

- Alors, on récapitule : Toi, James, tu acceuilles les invités. Patmol, tu es du côté du buffet et tu attend que Peter, James et moi, on lui parle avec sûrement Karen (Remus rougit légèrement à son prénom). Ensuite, tu arrive avec 6 verres de punch, et tu les distribus. Tu donneras à Lily le verre où tu auras verser ... hum, disons 4 goutes de philtre, c'est compris ?

_Ding Dong _!

- On sonne ! cria Sirius, totalement exité.

- James, va ouvrir. Les autres, à vos postes !

- Compris. dirent les trois voix de Peter, Sirius et James.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte.

- Salut ! Dit-il, un sourire radieu au visage, qui s'effaça tout de suite lorsqu'il vit que c'était.

- Hello ! Alors, ça va ?

Ce n'était pas lily, mais Amelia Caradox, une jeune fille tout à fait charmante de Poufsouffle. Elle avait les cheveux blond, lui arrivant aux épaules, et de jolis yeux bleus.

- Oui, et toi ? Tu es tout à fait ravissante ! Remus, Sirius et Peter sont là bas, tu es la première.

- Merci ! Oh, j'allais oublier, tiens, ton cadeau !

Un paquet de taille moyenne apparut alors dans les mains de la jeune fille. Il était dur et carré. James soupçonnait Amelia de lui avoir offert "_L'histoire du Quidditch_", livre qu'il avait déjà en 9 exemplaires.

- Merci, c'est simpa, je les ouvrirait plus tard, les autres vont arrivés...

- Okay !

La soirée se déroula comme ça, James à la porte, pour accueillir les invités, et un nombre incalculable de nouveau _"L'histoire du Quidditch"._ Une heure avait passer. La fête battait son plein. Seul deux personne manquaient à la liste des invités : Lily Evans et Karen Davis.

- Où est-ce qu'elles sont ?

- Elles arrivent ! Elles arrivent ! couina Queudver

- Patmol, va au buffet, Remus et Peter, nimporte où dans la salle, mais venez nous voir dès que possible, pour éviter le massacre. Moi, je vais les accueillir.

Il tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers l'entré.

_Ding Dong _!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mais où c'est, le N° 12 ! Je te jure, Lily, que si cette saleté de Black nous a indiquer une fausse adresse, je le massacre !

Deux jeunes filles regardaient autour d'elles, cherchant une maison qui n'était apparemment pas là. L'une avait les cheuveux brun lui arrivant mi-épaule, la peau mat, et de superbes yeux noisette, presque orange. Elle portait une robe rouge-orangé lui arrivant aux genoux. L'autre avait de magnifiques cheveux auburn, une peau aussi blanche que la neige, et des yeux d'un vert profond. Elle portait une simple robe d'été blanche à fleurs vertes et un collier à pendentif représentant un Lys. Elles n'étaient autre que Karen Davis et Lily Evans, toutes deux élèves de 7eme année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

- Il nous a dit de penser à cette phrase. "La fête se passe au 12, Square Grimmaurd."

Une vieille bâtisse d'aspect miteux et aux fenêtres crasseuses apparut soudain. C'était comme si une nouvelle maison avait soudain écarter les deux autres pour se glisser entre elles.

- Karen, tu es la meilleure !

Lily sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie, plus qu'angoissée. (NA : Pas l'amie, Lily)

- Je sais, je sais... Mais dit moi, toi qui ne voulais pas faire cette fête, pourquoi tu as hâte d'y aller ?

Karen savait bien pourquoi et ne se gênait pas pour le rappeler à son amie. En effet, Lily Evans aimait James Potter depuis un ans, elle le lui avait dit. Seulement, elle refusait de sortir avec lui pour la simple raison qu'elle était persuadée que si lui voulait, c'était juste parce qu'elle lui résistait. (NA: chose qui n'est (apperement) pas très aisée) Karen, qui était sûre que James aimait réellement Lily, avait réussit à la convaincre de faire boire un petit peu de _Véritaserum_, de danser avec lui, et de lui poser autant de questions que possible pour être fixé.

- Lily !

Sa voix et quelques pas précipités suffirent à Lily pour sourire de joie. Son amie lui sourit en retour, mais d'un coup de coude, lui rappela quel rôle elle devait jouer. Alors Lily, au lieu d'écouter son coeur et de lui sauter au cou pour l'avoir rien que pour elle, se retourna, tout sourire envolé, et lâcha :

- Potter...

James fut frapper par son ton froid mais resta tout de même souriant.

- Entrez !

Elles entrèrent donc dans la vieille maison...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Lily !

- Potter... dit-elle d'une voix d'outre tombe.

"_Ouch, ça fait mal..._"

- Entrez ! dit-il, même si son coeur s'était arrêter sous son ton froid.

Elles entrèrent donc dans la vieille maison... L'interrieur avait quelque chose d'effrayant, mais les décorations qui avaient étés disposés un peu partout donnait un aspect joyeux.

- Tiens James, voici ton cadeau ! dit Karen en lui tendant un gros paquet mou que James n'arrivait pas à identifier.

- Merci.

Karen lui sourit et lui fit la bise. Puis soudain, elle s'en alla, cherchant on ne sait qui dans la salle... (REMUS !)

- Potter...

James se tourna vers Lily, qui lui sourit timidement.

- Je t'ai offert quelque chose...

A ce moment là, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot et s'empêcha de justesse de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh, c'est bon, c'est normal, ne fais pas cette tête là ! Tiens...

Elle lui tendit une petite boîte carré qu'il reconnut aussitôt. C'était une boîte du magasin de balais magiques du chemin de traverse... Seulement, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'interrieur. Il commença à secouer la boite tout en regardant Lily, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il avait une telle mine concentrée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ne secoue pas autant la boite, tu risque de casser mon cadeau. C'est un vif d'or...

Il stoppa net, abaissa soigneusement la boîte pour ne pas abimer un peu plus son cadeau et admira Lily de plus belle. Elle ne put que rougir sous l'effet de son regard.

- J'ai...J'ai appris que le tien c'était enfui... alors j'ai cru que ça te ferais plaisir.

Il voulut alors exploser de joie... Mais se retint.

- merci... **_"ELLE M'A OFFERT UN CADEAU ! ET UN VIF D'OR !"_**

Il posa la boite sur la table, sans lacher Lily des yeux, et lui sourit.

- Tu viens ? dit-il. Les autres nous attendent !

En effet, Remus, Karen qui n'avait pas été mise au courant mais qui avait vu le petit manège de ses amis de loin et Peter, les attendaient, un petit sourire suspendut au bout de leurs lèvres...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Lily, tu ne bois pas ?

Ils étaient tous ensemble, près de la piste de danse, buvant un punch. Enfin, tous buvaient sauf Lily et James.

- Non, Potter, je me méfie toujours de tes boissons. Et toi, tu ne la bois pas ?

James regarda vivement sa boisson, vérifiant que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- "La" ?

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds mais se reprit tout de suite.

- C'est _un_ punch ! continua James, ayant bien vu sa surprise.

Lily ne sut plus quoi dire lorsqu'elle prit soudain son air de Miss-je-sais-tout :

- Oui ! Je le saivais !

James rapprocha le verre de sa bouche et bu une gorgée...

- Houla ! C'est fort ! Sirius, c'est toi qui l'a préparer ?

- Oui mon frère, fait maison !

- Ah, c'est pour ça.

Avant que Sirius ne prenne la mouche, Karen changea vite de sujet :

- Veuillez m'excusez, je vais me refaire une beauté.

Elle sourit à Remus et commença à partir.

- Mais Karen, tu viens juste de t'en refaire une ! dit Lily.

Elle rougit.

- Oh, oui, mais ... Enfin, je vais me refaire une !

Et elle partit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus partait, sois disant pour prendre quelques "petits canapés aux fromages qui circulent dans la boutique".

- Des canapés ? commença James

- Au fromage ? continua Sirius

- Dans la boutique ? finirent-ils en même temps.

- Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'il y a du Karen là dessous... Bon, bah, je viens d'apperçevoir Thaïs, je vais aller danser avec elle. 'lu !

- Sirius ! c'était pas Estelle la semaine dernière ? demanda Lily.

- Oh, si, mais maintenant, c'est Peter qui sort avec elle. Tiens, je les vois en train de danser. Aller, salut les tourtereaux !

Lily rougis légèrement à cette remarque mais se dépêcha de se cacher derrière son verre pour que James ne le remarque pas. Ce dernier ne savait pas de quoi parler alors il commença par un sujet banal.

- Hum ... Alors comme ça, tu as une soeur, lily ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas... Je ne veux pas en parler.

Un long silence gêner s'installa entre les deux sorciers qui fut casser par James :

- Lily, tu veux danser ?

- Oh...

Elle en mourrait d'envie... Et puis, il avait bu la potion, alors...

- Juste entre ...ennemis ! ajouta James.

Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit

- Dans ce cas !

Ils prirent le chemin de la piste de danse.

_**"Pfffffffff ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est comme danse ? Glups ! Un slow ? Bon, alors : Les bras autour de sa taille ? C'est fait. Un ..."**_

- Potter, dis-moi, tu aimes une fille ? Enfin, je veux dire, vraiment ?

_**"Wouch, elle commence fort !"**_

- Tu ne serais pas un peu curieuse ? lui demanda-t-il, assez gêner.

- Si, justement. Alors répond-moi... Tu aimes une fille..?

- Oui. **_"Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi je lui ai dis ça ?"_**

- Ca parraît évident, non ? C'est...

Il stoppa net. Mais pourquoi disait-il celà alors qu'il ne voulait pas le dire ?

- Dites-moi, très chère, ne seriez vous pas en train de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ?

Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

- Et si c'était précisément ce que je voulais faire ?

- Tiens donc, vous m'aviez caché cette facette de votre personnalité !

Elle lui fit le regard femme fatale.

- Sachez que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Alors, qui est-ce ?

- Mais de qui ?

- L'heureuse élue ! Et ne me mentez pas.

Il essaya de ne pas le dire et y parvint, mais il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire une deuxième fois.

- Mais voyons, c'est évident non ? articula-t-il difficilement.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'essayer de gagner du temps monsieur Potter. Alors... Qui ?

- Mais que m'avez vous faits ? J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas vous mentir ! Oups !

Elle sourit, victorieuse.

- Très bien, très bien ... Mais ne me faites pas attendre. Alors, qui ?

Il essaya de se retenir, elle ne devait pas savoir, et il était à peu près sûr d'avoir bu une potion, mais il ne put se retenir.

- Vous... souffla-t-il. Elle s'arrêta de danser, le regarda intensément. Lui était confus, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait.

- Enfin, tu ... Je... LILY !

Mais elle était déjà partie à l'étage suppérieur, courant à toutes jambes pour que personne ne la voit. Arrivée en haut, elle se précipita dans la première pièce venue.

Elle était petite, basse de plafond, et une seule et unique fenêtre laissait apperçevoir la lune. Elle s'assit sur le lit, pris un coussin, le mit devant sa bouche et...

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! IL M'AIME ! JE L'AIME !

La jeune fille se redressa, jambes croisés sur le lit. Pour réfléchir. Un miroir en face d'elle laissait paraître son reflet.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? Qui...Qui a parler ?

Lily regarda autour de soi pour voir qui était la personne qui parlait pour enfin se regarder dans le miroir.

- Moi.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que c'était son reflet qui lui parlait.

- Salut ! lui dit-il.

Lily était éberluée.

- Mais ... Comment ça se fait ?

- Ca se voit que tu es d'origine Moldue... Mais bon, pour une Moldue, t'es plutôt pas mal !

Son reflet lui fit un sourire charmeur, et elle fut ecoeurée. Se faire draguée par son reflet... BEURK !

- Qui es-tu ? dit-elle lorsqu'elle fut remise.

- Je suis le fantôme du miroir... Un Black. Sache que le représentant de la famille actuelle me fait honte. Faire des fêtes dans le Manoir Black ! Quel ingrat. Mais bon, visiblement, tu ne me connais pas. Je suis ta conscience. Et j'ai décider de te montrer certaines parties parties de ta vie qui pourraient t'aider dans ... tes choix pour un avenir plus proche que tu ne le crois. Et j'ai choisis ce miroir pour te les montrés. Ca se fait fréquemment dans le monde des sorciers !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le prochain chapitre, Lily va avoir de terribles révélations... Alors ne manquez surtout pas le chapitre 2 !


	2. J'ai vraiment fait ça ?

**Lily...Potter ?**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**J'ai vraiment fait ça ?**

Lily était morte de rire.

- Tu rigole ! Moi, voir des parties de ma vie qui pourraient me servirent plus tard ? Non, je crois pas. Bon, je vais rentrer, je parle à mon reflet. Ce qui est complètement idiot

- Non, tu reste ici, et tu t'approche du miroir !

Elle était déjà à la porte, mais se retourna, tout de même interressée.

- Et à quoi ça me servirait de revoir mon passé ! Je ... Je le connais déjà !

- Aurais-tu peur ? lui dit son reflet avec un sourire sadique.

C'en était trop. Lily Evans, avoir peur de son reflet ? Non

- Qui ? Moi ? Oh, non !

- Alors approche !

Elle hésita.

- Okay.

Lily s'approcha du miroir, s'agenouilla devant et attendit. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle ferma donc les yeux et entendit un éclat de rire. Elle crut qu'elle était retombée en enfance mais se rendit bien vite compte que c'était son reflet qui riait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de fermer les yeux tu sais ! Au contraire, regarde dans la glace, et tu verra. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu resteras dans cette pièce et ça s'arrêteras quand tu le voudras. Mais je te conseil de regarder jusqu'au bout ! Parce que tu apprendras bien des choses...

- D'ac...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Elle se voyait, tout bébé. Elle venait probablement de naître. Sa mère était alongée dans un lit d'hopital et avait Lily dans ses bras. Son père caressait la joue de sa mère. C'était un joli tableau que venait gacher sa soeur Petinia, aujourd'hui mariée. Elle était accroupie, près de la porte, et semblait dans tout ses états. Elle était visiblement jalouse.

- Pétunia chérie ! Viens dire bonjour à ta soeur ! dit sa mère.

Pétunia était accroupie par terre, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, regardant avec jalousie le petit bébé.

- Veux pas ! Elle est péchante !

- Mais, Pétunia ...! commença sa mère

- Pétunia Flora Evans, vous allez me faire le plaisir de venir embrasser votre soeur ! De suite ! cria son père.

Pétunia resta bouche-bé devant ses parents mais reprit vite sa petite bouille boudeuse.

- De toute façon, ne l'aime pas ! Nah !

Mais la petite fille s'avança, s'assit sur le lit, et pris le bébé sur ses genoux. Les parents sortirent pour aller dans la petite salle de bain qui était juste à côté. De là, ils pouvaient surveiller les deux petites filles... Seulement, ils étaient trop occupés, et au bout de deux minutes, la petite Pétunia avait acidentellement (NA : si,si, je vous assure que c'est vrai) fait tomber la petite Lily. Seulement, ils ne virent ni entendirent rien... Pétunia qui se rendit compte qu'elle était toute seule, pris panique.

- Lily, Lily ! Ne pleure pas !

Mais plus Pétunia prenait soin de sa petite soeur, plus le bébé pleurait et plus les parents étaient sourds (NA: je sais, c'est dûr à croire.) Alors, elle décida de changer les idées les idées du bébé, comme sa mère faisait lorsqu'elle avait une piqure et qu'elle avait peur.

- Je ne vais voir si tu n'as quelque chose.

Elle se précipita sur la petite table près de la fenêtre, au fond de la pièce, pris un strutoscope et commença à faire comme si elle était un docteur.

- Veuillez n'ouvrir la bouche !

Le bébé s'exécuta.

- N'on va voir votre coeur : respirez très bruillant. Comme ça : on ninspire, et non nexpire.

Le bébé inspira et expira pendant que Pétunia jouait à lui faire croire qu'elle avait une bronquiollitemence aïgue.

- Trois jours de repos et vous serez de nouveaux sur quatre pattes. Voilà. Aurevoir !

Puis, l'image devint flou, et deux fillettes d'environ 11 ans jouaient dans le jardin.

- Lily Evans s'élance ! criait Lily. Petunia ...

La jeune fille se tourna vers Pétunia et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

- ...Conti se concentre pour contrer le tir de sa jeune soeur !

- Lily ! Je t'avais interdit de m'appeler comme ça ! fit Pétunia, boudeuse.

Sa soeur l'appelait comme ça parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon nommé Jeremy Conti et sa soeur ne se privait pas pour la narguée.

- Alors arrête mon tir ! Dit-une jeune fille aux yeux d'un vert profond.

Mais Pétunia ne put arrêter le tir de la jeune fille.

- CONTI, CONTI, CONTI, CONTI ! hurlait joyeusement Lily.

- Lily ! Regarde !

Un hiboux grand duc avançait pésiblement vers le jardin.

- Maman ! Un hiboux !

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à courir vers leur mère, non loin de là, et lui montrère le petit point qu'était le hiboux. Mais le soleil éblouissait Madame Evans.

- Mais voyons mes chéries, les hiboux ne sortent que la nuit.

Mais le hiboux était maintenant arriver dans le jardin et s'arrêta devant la plus jeune des soeurs. Il avait une enveloppe cacheté sur sa patte droite. Quelque peu effrayé, Lily se saisit pourtant de cette enveloppe :

_Lily Evans _

_Dans le jardin_

_Londre_

- Elle m'est adressée ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Mais de quoi ? demanda Pétunia.

- Le hibous transportait une lettre ! Elle est juste là, regarde ! Elle est pour moi !

- Donne-moi tout de suite cette lettre. dit Madame Evans, à demi-paniquée.

Lily regarda sa mère, surprise, mais ne put lui désobéir, en bonne petite fille bien élevée qu'elle était.

- Oui maman...

Madame Evans retourna la lettre et vit le sceau de Poudlard, le sceau qu'elle avait espérer ne jamais voir.

- Tu peux l'ouvrir s'il te plait ? J'ai hate de savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit ! dit Lily, exitée.

- Lily chérie, monte avec ta soeur et appel ton père. lui répondit sa mère, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la demande de sa fille.

Voyant que les deux jeunes filles ne bougeaient pas, elle ajouta :

- Je viendrais vous voir pour vous expliquer.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

- D'accord. PAPA ! PAPA ! MAMAN T'APPELLE !

- J'arrive !

Et les deux jeunes filles montèrent. Bizarrement, l'image ne les suivit pas. Non, elle resta dans le jardin. Quelques minutes plus tard descendit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux aussi vert que sa fille. Pétunia, elle avait hériter de sa chevelure.

- Oui, chérie ?

- Charles, tu te souviens à la naissance de Lily ? dit Madame Evans, visiblement assez triste et troublée.

- Oh ...

Monsieur Evans ferma les yeux et inspira vaillemment

- Elle l'a reçu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ... Que va-t-on faire ?

Le père se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, puis prit la parole.

- Chérie, écoute...La lettre nous avait prévenue, Lily est une sorcière. (sa femme étouffa un sanglot à l'annonce de ce mot) et on ne peut rien faire. Il va falloir qu'elle y aille.

- Mais ... On ne la verra presque pas ! Et puis ... Que va faire Pétunia ?

- On va leur en parler. Elle comprendra, et Lily va devenir ce qu'elle devra devenir.

Madame Evans sembla perdue dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants, et lorsqu'elle regarda son mari, on vit qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

- D'accord...

L'image devint flou. La vrai Lily se demandait à quoi servait de lui montrer tout ça et elle ne savait pas de quoi cette lettre parlait... Mais elle fut interrompue par un cris.

- POOOTEEEER !

Elle était à Poudlard, dans la salle commune, et visiblement, elle était très en colère. On vit soudain Potter, un large sourire hypocrite sur sa figure, la regardant calmement arriver.

- Oui ? Lui dit-il lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

- A QUOI TU JOUES ? ON A RETROUVER CE PAUVRE SEVERUS, PENDU PAR LES PIEDS DANS LA CLASSE DE POTION !

Il éclata de rire. Il ne réussit à lui répondre qu'après avoir ravaler son fou-rire.

- Pôvre _Servilo_ ! Je l'avais prévenu de ne jamais me déranger pendant que je travaillais !

- Ah ouai ? Et si je te disais que je suis préfète et que je peux te mettre une retenue ?

- Oh, ma petite tigresse ! Tu ne ferais pas ça !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre !

James lui fit un large sourire et prononça les mots qui allaient mettre la conversation en sa faveur.

- Et bien fais-le !

Lily vit rouge. Ah ouai, il la mettait au défis ! Il pensait sûrement qu'elle n'allait pas oser... Et bien elle allait lui prouver le contraire.

- ...Très bien ! Tu viendras me rejoindre, à la tour d'astronomie, pour nettoyer toutes les boules de cristal.

- Quand ? dit James, aux anges.

- Jeudi, à 20 heures.

Elle lui fit un sourire sadique, sachant que le jeudi, il avait Quidditch et qu'il aimait ça par-dessus tout. Mais elle n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle espérait de lui.

- Bien sûr !

James lui sourit. Elle fut pris au dépourvu.

- On dirait que ça te fais plaisir !

Là, elle était perdue... Pourquoi était-il content ? Okay, il en voulait plus, il allait en avoir.

- Et bien, en plus de Jeudi tu viendras également Vendredi, Lundi, Mardi et Mercredi. Satisfait ?

Là, il allait forcément être mécontent.

- Pleinement. lui répondit pourtant James.

- SI TU CROIS ME DESTABILISER DANS LE BUT D'ECHAPPER A TES RETENUES, TU TE MET LE DOIGT DANS L'OEIL !

- Parfait !

- PARFAIT !

Et la Lily du miroir partit, comme une furie, certaine qu'il était le roi des imbéciles. Mais la vraie Lily eut une surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la suite des évènement.

- Cornedrue ! Mais à quoi tu joue ! lui cria Remus. Si tu veux qu'elle t'aime plus tard, c'est pas en l'énervant.

- Lunard, Lunard, Lunard... intervint Sirius. Tu ne t'en es donc pas rendu compte ?

- Et de quoi, très cher Patmol ?

Sirius leur fit son regard le plus mystérieux avant de continuer.

- Cornedrue, tu me coupe si ce n'est pas ça, mais je pense que tu as pendu Rogue dans la classe de Potion juste pour avoir une retenue, et de préférence de ta très chère Evans, c'est bien celà ?

James le regarda et lui fit le petit sourire "Chui démasqué"

- Tu as tout compris.

Remus se leva et e frappa le front.

- C'est brillant !

- C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui ai mis au point ce plan. dit James, à peine vantard.

- Elle est si impulsive... c'est ce qui fait son charme ! Mais on peut lui faire tout ce qu'on veut dès qu'on prononce les mots "Et bien fais-le."

Sirius hocha la tête et Remus pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire faire si il disait simplement ces quatres petits mots.

- James, je suis sûr que si tu veux avoir Lily, c'est juste parce qu'elle te résiste. Me fais pas croire que c'est parce qu'elle est belle, il y en a plein d'autres comme ça.(NA : une chose aussi imbécile, il faut bien savoir que c'est...)

- Peter, combien de fois Cornedrue nous a prouver ses sentiments pour Lily ! gronda Sirius.

- Mais ...

- Tu en doute encore ? Dit un jeune homme aux cheuveux en batailles, les yeux étincellant encore d'avoir vu la femme qu'il aimait.

- Non, mais...

- Très bien, je vais te le répéter : J'aime Lily. Comment ? Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est de passer le plus de temps avec elle. Pour lui prouver que je ne suis pas comme elle le pense. Pour lui prouver mon amour. Car oui, Lily Evans est la femme que j'aime et je n'en ai pas honte. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle et je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour réussir. Voilà, tu me crois ?

Il avit dit ça avec tellement de ... d'Amour dans ses yeux qu'on ne pouvait que dire que oui, on le croyais.

L'image se brouilla soudain. Puis, on vit nettement une petite pièce, illuminée par quelques chandelles. Lily s'attendait à sentir une odeur entêtante mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle regardait. Simplement. Puis, elle se souvint. Elle rougis. C'était le soir où Potter l'avait embrasser. Le soir où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Puis soudain, un bruit de fracas. La Lily du miroir se retourna et s'exclama :

- POTTER ! Combien de fois est-ce que je vais te demander de faire attention ? Ca fait la 7eme boule que tu casse !

- Désolé Evans, mais... J'étais occupé...

James était rouge de honte. Quoique...

- J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ! Tu dois récurer toutes ces boules de cristal, et toi, tu es occupé ? Je dois vraiment être dingue.

- Oui, t'as raison, je m'y remet, comme ça, on auras le temps de parler !

Lily soupira.Au bout d'environ 3/4 qui passèrent en quelques secondes pour la vrai Lily, James se releva.

- J'ai fini !

- Tout ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, tu peux partir. Je reste, c'est plus calme ici que dans la salle commune et je peux y lire tranquille.

Elle ouvrit un livre et commença à tortiller une de ses mèches, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lisait. Après être rester pétrifier quelques instants, il osa demander :

- Je ne peux pas rester ?

Elle referma son livre vivement.

- J'étais sûre que tu n'allais pas me laisser tranquille !

Il la regarda intensément. Elle soupira.

- C'est pour faire quoi ?

- Beh, je me disait qu'on pourrait parler !

Elle sourit, amusée.

- Potter, tu rêve ?

Le jeune homme semblait vexé. Mais il ne lacha pas prise. Au contraire, il s'assit à côté d'elle et enchaîna.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Heu...

Elle hésitait. Lily savait pourquoi : à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec Potter, ça ... Fumait... Mais bon, il avait l'air d'être scincère.

- D'accord, mais à la moindre... bêtise, jte vire.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Promis !

Ils commencèrent donc à parler. Au bout de deux heures, ils consentirent à rentrer.

- Bon, bein... Je vais retourner dans la salle commune... dit-il, arriver devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Ouais... Bonne nuit ! dit Lily. Elle se surpris elle même en s'approchant du visage du jeune homme, et en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

- Bon... beh, je vais te... te laisser... je dois terminer... un devoir de potion.

Et il partit, rouge de gêne. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fit de même, mais pas dans la même direction. Elle devait penser à cette soirée où elle avait commencer à apprécier Potter. Les couloirs étaient sombres, paisibles... Quand soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle crut tout d'abord au concierge, mais elle vit une cape noire, comme celle de l'uniforme de l'école. Elle se dit que c'était Potter qui avait oublier quelque chose mais elle reconnut enfin la personne qui s'avançait droit vers elle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était Lucius Malefoy. Autre fois, il avait été gentils avec la Gryffondor. Du moin, il la laissait tranquille. Mais maintenant... Il l'attaquait.

- Que fait une sang-de-bourbe, seule, à cette heure-ci, dans de sombres couloirs ?

Elle entendit des ricanements. Elle se retourna, et vit Crabe et Goyle, les deux gorilles de Malefoy (NA : les parents des futurs Crabe et Goyle) Ils étaient derrière elle.

_- Expelliarmus _!

Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

- Vous êtes désarmé, Milady ? Malheur ! Dit malefoy qui s'avançait dangereusement vers elle.

Elle commença à reculer.

- Tu...tu n'as pas le droit ! Je suis préfète ! balbutia-t-elle, le menton fièrement relever.

- Et tu va me faire quoi ?

Il lui sourit d'un sourire qui lui glaça le sang. Il avait commencer cette année à l'attaquer, et de plus en plus violemment. Mais jamais elle n'avait été seule, et elle aurait donner cher pour que quelqu'un soit avec elle. Même...

- Je...

Elle était à court. Plus de baguette, plus de défense. Elle savait se servir de ses poings, mais il y avait Crabe et Goyle. Malefoy leva sa baguette vers elle, et elle ferma les yeux, certaine de les rouvrir à l'infirmerie.

- Laisse-la tranquile !

Tous se détournèrent, elle la première, et c'est alors qu'elle vit James (Potter !) derrière Crabe et Goyle, qui étaient hébétés. Il en profita pour les stupéfixés et pour s'avancer vers Malefoy, qui sourit.

- Tiens... Potter. Que fais-tu là ?

- Je t'ai dit de la laisser tranquille !

Il semblait fou de rage, mais maître de sois. Il pouvait aligner Malefoy directement. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Sûrement parce qu'il voulait faire ça dans les règles de l'art... Pathétique.

- Et si je lui fais ça ?

Un éclair surgis soudain de la baguette magique de Malefoy qui toucha immédiatement Lily. Personne ne l'avait prévu, pas même Lily elle même, et James fut hébété.

- NOOON !

Il coura vers elle. Il savait que Malefoy était Mangemort. Il pouvait l'avoir tuée...

- Que lui as-tu fais ?

Il ne pensait plus à lui. Il espérait qu'elle respirait, qu'elle dormait, rien de plus.

- Elle se réveillera dans quelques heures, Potter. Ne t'inquiète donc pas !

Malefoy lui fit un sourire carnassier.

- Elle aura seulement un gros mal de tête ! Mais je ne te comprend pas. Comment peux-tu aimer un être aussi... répugnant qu'_elle _?

James devint livide.

- JE T'INTERDIT ! EXPALLIARMUS ! JAMBE EN COTON ! FURONCULUS !

Il jetta le contresort des stupéfixs, et c'est un Crabe, un Goyle et un Malefoy bien mal en point qui s'enfuirent, brandisant le poingt.

- Oh...Lily...réveilles-toi !

Il la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans uns salle, avec un lit, et quelques potions... La salle sur demande.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se réveilla. Un visage flou était pencher sur elle.

- Où...où suis-je ?

Sa vue s'ajusta et elle vit James, souriant.

- Ca va ?

- Hein ?

Elle se releva vivement et eut froid, tout à coup.

- Tu étais inconsciente... Je t'ai amenée ici pour te soigner et... J'ai dut te ... Enfin, voir si tu n'étais pas blesser... (il rougis en prononçant ces mots)

Lily réalisa soudain qu'elle était simplement vêtu de sous vêtements...

- Tu ...

Les mots lui manquèrent, lorsqu'enfin, elle les trouva.

- TU AS OSER ? MAIS TU ES UN CRETIN FINI ! JE COMMENCAIS A TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ! TU ME DONNE ENVIE DE VOMIR ! JE TE HAI ! TU TE CROIS CAPABLE DE TOUT ? MEME MOI JE SAIS QUE TU ES UN INCAPPABLE !

- Mais, lily, calmes-toi !

- COMMENT AS-TU OSER ! J'ETAIS EVANOUIE ET TU EN AS PROFITER !

- Non !

- Laisse-moi sortir !

Elle s'était rhabiller pendant ce temps et se trouvait à présent devant James, rouge de fureur, essayant de passer le barage en soit qu'était le jeune homme.

- Non, tu ne pourras pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcheras ?

Elle était furieuse, et lui, l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

- Moi.

- Ah ! TOI ?

- Parfaitement. dit-il, très calmement (ce qui augmenta la fureur de la jeune fille)

- Et comment ?

- Comme ceci.

Il avança son visage de la jeune fille. Lorsque ses lèvres éffleurèrent ses lèvres, un courant électrique passa immédiatement. Le baiser s'approfondit sans qu'elle sut comment, mais elle était sûre de vouloir continuer. Mais elle mit fin au baiser...

- Je...Tu... LAISSE-MOI SORTIR D'ICI !

Mais avant d'avoir rien pu faire, la jeune fille s'était volatiliser.Il la suivit dans le couloir.

- MAIS LILY !

Trop tard, le mal était fait...

L'image redevint flou, puis s'effaça, pour enfin laisser reparaître son reflet.

- J'ai...J'ai vraiment fait ça ?

Lily avait remarquer qu'elle avait été odieuse avec Potter...

_"TU ME DONNE ENVIE DE VOMIR ! JE TE HAI ! TU TE CROIS CAPABLE DE TOUT ? MEME MOI JE SAIS QUE TU ES UN INCAPPABLE !"_

Ces mots raisonnaient dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas son reflet qui lui répondit, mais une forme indistincte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer. Elle était assise sur son lit

- Oh oui, Lily...

Cette voix !

- Po...POTTER ?


	3. Je crois que je t'aime

Chapitre 3 :

**Je crois que je t'aime...**

- Po...POTTER ?

Lily se retourna, voulant à tout pris qu'il ne soit pas là.

- C'est bien moi.

Il lui sourit.

- Mais quand est-ce que tu es entré ? dit Lily, stupéfiée.

- Si tu veux savoir depuis quand je suis là, c'est simple, je suis arrivé au tout début

- Mais...Mais...

- Tu étais très mignone quand tu étais bébé !

Il pensait que ça allait lui faire plaisir mais...

- Je...JE TE HAI !

- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre... dit-il, le visage baisser, sûrement pour cacher quelque chose.

Ce simple geste qui l'aurait laissée indifférente avant la toucha et la poussa à donner ses excuses.

- Désolé... C'est pas ce que je pensais...

Lorsqu'elle dit celà, il releva la tête, et lui fit un pâle sourire.

- C'est rien.

Une image revint alors à la mémoire de Lily.

_"J'aime Lily. Comment ? Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est de passer le plus de temps avec elle. Pour lui prouver que je ne suis pas comme elle le pense. Pour lui prouver mon amour. Car oui, Lily Evans est la femme que j'aime et je n'en ai pas honte. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle et je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour réussir. Voilà, tu me crois ?"_

Et cet amour qu'il avait dans les yeux... Oui, Lily l'aimait. Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Et si il ne l'aimait pas? Et s'il n'avait pas vraiment bu le _Véritasérum_ ? Puis, il reprit, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Ecoute Lily... Voilà. Je t'aime. Tu le sais. Y crois-tu ? J'en sais rien, mais je sais ce que je ressent, et c'est beaucoup plus que du désir... J'ai toujours obtenu ce que je voulais. Et quand j'ai vu que tu me résistais, j'ai voulu t'avoir. Puis, après pas mal de baffes, il faut le reconnaître, je t'ai découverte. Tu es merveilleuse, Lily, Quoi qu'on puisse dire. Et Lily Evans, je vous aime.

- James...

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots pour lui dire qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait, mais qu'elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre, il dit la phrase qui gacha tout.

- James ? Depuis quand tu m'appel comme ça ?

- Euh...je...hein ?

- Laisse tomber... J'ai compris.

Il lui sourit tristement.

- Bon, je te laisse, dit-il tout en se levant, mais répond d'abord à ma question : Veux-tu qu'on reste au moins amis ?

Elle fut heureuse qu'il lui propose celà. Car comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à faire sa déclaration, elle n'aurait pas peur qu'il lui sourit bêtement et lui annonce qu'elle était tomber dans l'une de ses farces et qu'il ne l'aimait pas... Comme ça, elle pouvait se dégonfler.

- Oui, James, restons amis...

Mais elle resta assise sur le lit, se disant qu'une Evans ne se dégonflait pas, qu'une Evans n'avait peur de rien et qu'elle était une Evans...

- Allez, on descend ? dit-il, un petit sourire en coin.

Après tout, si disait-il, d'amis on pouvait parfaitement devenir amoureux.

- Les autres doivent se demander où on est. continua-t-il.

Et il commença à s'approcher de la porte. Et Lily sut que s'il elle ne lui disait pas maintenant, elle ne le ferait jamais, et que si elle ne le faisait jamais, elle le regretterais toute sa vie. Alors elle lui attrapa le bras. Il se retourna vers elle, lentement, se demandant ce qui se passait. Et ce fut sous son regard qui l'éclairait comme un phar qu'elle osa avouer :

- Jecroisquejet'aime.

James avait tout compris, mais ce fut des mots si doux à son oreille qu'il ne put que sourire et lui demander de répêter, espérant qu'il ait effectivement bien entendu.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon, mais je n'ai pas tout saisi...

Lily rougit un peu plus encore mais soutint son regard alors qu'elle répétait.

- James, je crois que je t'aime.

Mais James en voulait plus encore, et comme il l'avait dit tout à l'heure, Lily pouvait dire n'importe quoi du moment qu'elle était en colère. Alors, au lieu de succomber à son coeur, il commença son opération "déclaration flower"

- ...AH AH AH AH ! Lily, tu es très drôle ! Allez, viens, on descend. Tu devrais la faire à Patmol, franchement !

C'en était trop pour Lily. Elle se lançait et lui il lui disait que c'était... drôle ?

- Mais t'as pas compris ou quoi, tu es boucher ?

Elle se leva vite fait de son lit pour se retrouver face à James et pour pouvoir lui hurler à la figure.

- JE VIENS DE TE DIRE QUE JE T'AIMAIS ET TOI TU TROUVES CA DROLE ? JE TE PENSAIS PLUS INTELLIGENT ! ALORS COMME CA, J'AI BEAU DIRE QUE JE T'AIME, CA NE COMPTE PAS ? OKAY ! JE PENSAIS QUE JE T'AIMAIS !

Tout marchait parfaitement pour James, il n'eut qu'à prendre sa figure la plus perdue et à dire quelques mots pour qu'elle face ce qu'il voulait.

- Mais ! Je pensais que tu me faisais une blague ! ALORS ARRETE DE T'EN PRENDRE A MOI ! J'AI RIEN FAIS ! ALORS SI TU M'AIMES VRAIMENT, TU DEVRAIS M'EMBRASSER !

- TRES BIEN !

Et elle s'avança un peu plus vers le jeune homme pour se retrouver à quelques millimètres de son visage.

- Je peux te prouver que je t'aime.

Elle avait des yeux encore plus verts lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, des yeux encore plus beaux. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux, de tendre, c'était remplis d'amour. C'était mieux que la première fois car, cette fois-ci, il y avait de l'amour dans les deux camps. Puis, Lily compris. James l'avait, en quelques sortes "forcée" à l'embrasser. Elle mit fin au baiser.

- James, dit-elle dans un souffle, tu es odieux.

- Je sais...

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, et dit les trois petits mots qu'il rêvait de dire sans se prendre une claque :

- Je t'aime.

La claque ne vint pas, à la place, elle l'embrassa encore un peu. Puis, ils descendirent, main dans la main.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est... pas mal, la suite tarderas peut-être un peu parce que je continu mon autre fic : Quand cupidon se ramène à Poudlard. Voilà. Kiss

PS: METTEZ DES REWIEW SVP !


	4. Que du bonheur !

chapitre 4 :

**Que du bonheur !**

- Hum, Cornedrue, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lily ? demanda Sirius, regardant son ami qui lui même regardait Lily qui elle même accompagnait Rebecca qui elle même allait aux toilettes.

- Hein ? lui répondit le Maraudeur.

- You-ou ! T'es là ? Je te parle ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Tu sors avec elle ?

James semblais perdu.

- De qui ? demanda-t-il.

- Lily !

- Oh ! Oui. répondit James, le plus simplement du monde, haussant les épaules.

- QUOI ?

Sirius avait les yeux qui lui sortaient des trous. Son ami devait lui faire une blague.

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de surprenant ?

James lui souriait, conscient qu'il assistait à quelque chose d'unique : Sirius était destabilisé. Mais Patmol se reprit bien vite en criant dans toute la salle :

- REMUS ! RAMENE TOI ! JAMES SORT AVEC LILY !

- Merci pour ta discrétion, Patmol. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. dit James, exaspérer.

- Oh mais de rien. lui répondit Sirius avant d'éclater de son rire de chien.

Bien entendu, tout les invités avaient entendus, et Lily et Karen (qui étaient aux toilettes, comme je vous l'avait dit) revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, sous les regards des invités.

- Je pourrais savoir qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily, exaspérer que tout le monde la regarde avec un sourire béat.

- Oh, Patmol a juste divulger par "erreur" qu'on sortait ensemble... dit James, visiblement las de la stupidité de son meilleur ami.

- QUOI ? cria Lily.

Les autres se retournèrent immédiatement, avides de savoir.

- Parfait !

La petite tigresse, toute griffes dehort, se dirigea vers l'estrade où, quelques minutes plus tôt, un groupe de musique chantait, un James stupéfait à ses trousses. Elle prit le micro et annonça :

- Bien, tout le monde est réuni ce soir pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon nouveau et merveilleux petit copain alias James Potter. Je voulais lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Mais avant tout, je vous souhaite une aussi bonne fin de soirée que la mienne.

Sur ce, elle embrassa un James totalement pris au dépourvu. Une ovation particulièrement bruyante s'en suivit, mais les amoureux ne s'en rendirent pas compte, trop occupés à explorer la bouche de l'autre, et c'est avec un grand sourire scotcher aux lèvres qu'ils rejoignirent la petite troupe.

- Bon, désolé les mecs, mais Karen et moi avons à faire. dit Lily en faisant un clin d'oeil à un Remus rougissant à vue d'oeil. Toi, tu me suis.

- Mais... commença Karen.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle était déjà attirée dans les toilettes.

- Je t'ai vue avec Remus...

Karen rougit.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire...

- Ouai, c'est ça. Et alors, il embrasse bien ?

Lily était aux anges, voir sa meilleure amie essayer de se sortir de cette situation sans lui mentir était quelque chose de particulièrement joli à voir. Mais elle savais bien que son amie n'allait pas tarder à lui dire la vérité. Comme prévu, c'est ce qu'elle fit, un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais elle le fit.

- Oui, il embrasse bien.

Karen était plus gênée que jamais.

- JE LE SAVAIS ! Depuis quand ?

- Trois mois...

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- QUOI ? Et tu me l'a pas dit !

- Il n'y a que Rebecca qui est au courant... Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle m'ait entendue...dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Lily calma aussitôt sa colère et prit son amie dans ses bras.

- Chuuut... Calmes-toi... Je sais, c'est difficile...

Les larmes de Karen coulèrent alors librement.

- Tout est de ma faute !

- Mais non ma puce... C'était un accident... Elle est forte, elle s'en sortira.

Rebecca Dawson. Avec Lily et Karen, elle formait le Trio inséparable de Pourdlard. Le problème, c'était que ses parents étaient des auror qui avaient trouver une arme contre Voldemort, et tout deux ont étés tués le soir même, alors que Rebecca avait réussit à s'enfuir. Elle savait quelle était cette arme et était allée se réfugier chez Karen. Seulement, cette dernière était partie 10 minutes faire des courses, juste pour que Rebecca se sente mieu pendant son séjour chez elle, et quand elle était rentrée, elle avait trouver Rebeca inconsciente. Il restait des Mangemorts dans la maison et Karen s'était fait elle ausi attaquée. Lorsque les jeunes filles furent retrouvées, toute deux inconscientes dans la maison de Rebecca, les Aurors qui étaient sur les lieux trouvèrent aussi les parents de Karen, morts... Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux dans le coma. Karen s'était réveillée une semaine après. Pas Rebecca. Depuis, elle restait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, avec des médicomages.

- Il...il m'a consolé... réussit à dire Karen.

- Qui ?

- Rémus...Il m'a trouver en train de pleurer, il m'a prises dans ses bras et m'a bercer. Depuis, on se parle en cachette. Il y a trois mois, on s'est embrasser et il m'a avouer qu'il était loup-garou. Mais je le savais déjà. Maintenant, on sort ensemble... Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça à Rebecca... Je ne dois pas être heureuse.

- Oh... Karen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Alors comme ça, tu sort avec Lily ? demanda Sirius, désinvolte.

Il faisait semblant d'être désinvolte, mais était stupéfait. James, Lily, tout se résumait en une soirée... Pas possible.

- Oui.

- Depuis quand ?

- Hum...à peu près... 1 heure.

- Vu comme elle t'a embrasser, j'aurais penser plus... intervint Remus, glougloutant dans sa bierre au beurre.

- Et toi, Remus, avec Karen ?

- Hein ? J'ai pas entendu.

- Ouai, c'est ça, on t'a vu la regarder ! Il y a plus que de l'amitier ! Et elle aussi ! Alors lance toi !

Le moment était venu, il devait le leur dire... Toute façon, Lily devait déjà savoir, à l'heure qu'il était, alors...

- Mouai... T'as raison Patmol. Le problème, c'est que c'est déjà fait...

- Et elle a dit non ? demanda Sirius.

- Mais elle est idiote ! dit James.

- JE T'INTERDIT DE PARLER D'ELLE COMME CA ! TU NE SAIS PAS PAR OU ELLE PASSEE !

Sirius sourit devant la réaction de Remus et les sourcils froncés de James, signe qu'il allait répliquer de la même manière.

- Laisse Cornedrue, je pense savoir ce qu'il s'est passer. Ils sortent ensemble.

- QUOI ?

- Beh...oui... dit Remus d'une petite voix.

- Je le savais ! cria Sirius.

- Depuis quand ?

- 3 mois...

- Ah, ça, jle savais pas... murmura Sirius.

- Et... encouragea James pour que Remus leur raconte, passant sous silence la débilité de Sirius.

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir toute l'histoire ? Mais la véritable ?

- Oui !

James et Sirius s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, buvant tout les paroles de Remus qui leur raconta tout. Les parents de Rebecca, l'attaque des mangemorts chez les parents de Karen, la mort de ces derniers et le coma des deux jeunes filles.

- Mais, le directeur nous avait dit qu'elle était tomber du toit de chez elle ! (NA : J'était pas très inspirée quand j'ai écris ça) dit Sirius, qui trouvait inconcevable que leur directeur leur ait mentit.

James se taisait et baissait la tête... Lui aussi avait crut le directeur, mais il se rendait compte, maintenant, que son excuse était totalement débile...

- Et tu l'as cru ? demanda Remus.

- Oui...

- En tout cas, comme tu étais malheureux quand tu l'as appris, Patmol ! J'ai faillit croire que tu l'aimais, Rebecca !

Remus et James le regardèrent rougir lentement, et lui sourire, pour l'encourager à avouer. Mais il ne le fit pas.

- Heum... dit Sirius pour changer de conversation. Mais qu'est-ce que ton histoire avec Karen a à voir là dedans ?

"_Bien trouver, comme changement de sujet, Patmol, bien trouver_" pensa James.

- Un soir, je rentrais à la salle commune, commença Remus, et, dans une salle de classe de cours vide, j'ai entendu pleurer. Je suis entrer, et je l'ai vue. Je l'ai consolée et elle m'a fait confiance. Quelques jours plus tard, je l'ai réentendu et elle m'a raconter. Depuis, on se voit tout les soirs, à 21 h. Et, il y a 3 mois, dans la tour d'Astronomie, je l'ai embrasser et je lui dit ma ... parcularité. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait avec Rebecca et Lily. Qu'elles avaient devinées en 2eme année.

- QUOI ? Une année avant nous ! dit Sirius.

- Ouai... Elles sont dignes des Maraudeurs. En tout cas, depuis ce soir là, on sort ensemble.

- Beh putin... Et toi, ça c'est passer comment Cornedrue ?

Mais il ne put pas répondre. Les filles revenaient. Karen avait pleurer, ça se voyait. En arrivant, Lily fit un petit clin d'oeil à Remus qui comprit tout de suite. Elle savait.

- Karen, ils sont au courant.

- Lily aussi. Je peux te parler ?

- Oui.

Ils partirent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Karen... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Remus tenait dans ses bras une Karen en pleurs. Ils étaient dans une chambre assez petite, sombre, mais tellement confortable. Elle était effrayante, mais Karen n'avais pas peur dans les bras de Remus.

- C'est Rebecca... Je ne peux pas être heureuse comme ça. Pas quand elle est dans un lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort.

- Karen... Rebecca n'accepterais pas que tu te fasse du mal comme ça. Elle voudrais te voir vivre ! Elle a vu trop de morts autour d'elle... Tu as la chance de vivre alors sois forte pour elle. Tu comprends ?

Karen tourna et retourna toute ces phrases dans sa tête. Elle savait que ce que Remus lui avait dit était vrai. Mais elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

- Tu crois ? répondit-elle alors, peu sûre d'elle même.

- J'en suis sûr.

Son visage s'approcha du sien, alors qu'elle était rassurée. _Toc toc toc !_ Un hiboux grand duc frappait à la fenêtre. C'est Karen qui alla ouvrir. La lettre lui était adressée.

_Karen Davies,_

_Nous vous informons que Rebecca Dawson, domicilier au 3, mail Gerard Philip, s'est réveiller au bout de 6 mois de coma, ce soir, à 22h27. Elle vous demande, vous et Lily Evans. Vous êtes priez de venir tout de suite, elle veux absolument vous parler._

_Médicomage Eline Carlson._

- Oh non...

Karen passa sa main sur son visage, s'attendant à ce que la lettre disparraisse. Mais non, elle était toujours là, cette lettre qu'elle attendait depuis six mois.

- Karen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Remus, commençant à paniquer.

- Elle s'est réveillée, murmura-t-elle, regardant Remus avec les yeux brillants.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un regard brillant de bonheur.

- ELLE S'EST REVEILLEE ! ELLE VEUT NOUS VOIR ! hurla-t-elle enfin, dévalant les escaliers. LILYYYYYYYYYYY ! REBECCA S'EST REVEILLER ET ELLE VEUT NOUS VOIR !

Tout les invités s'étaient retournés à son passage. Rebecca sauta dans les bras de son amie pendant que Sirius et James, rejoints bientôt pas Remus qui leur avaient expliqués, essayaient de dispercer les invités de la soirée. Bientôt, tous retournèrent à leurs occupations, grognant qu'heureusement que la fête était bonne et qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire. Le petit groupe s'éclipsa dans un coin de la salle, où ils pourraient se parler en toute tranquillité.

- Karen, je sais que tu veux la revoir, mais les médecins nous avait dit qu'elle ne se réveillerais probablement pas... commença Lily, pensant que Karen avait eu un accès de folie après que Remus lui ait fait on ne savait quoi.

Elle jetta d'ailleur un regard meurtrier au pauvre Lycanthrope.

- Si tu crois que je mens, tiens, lis-ça. dit Karen, sûre d'elle, un peu déçue que son amie ne la croit pas.

Elle tendit la lettre à Lily qui la lut. Sa réaction fut immédiate : elle se jetta dans les bras de James en criant :

- ELLE S'EST REVEILLER ! ELLE VEUT NOUS VOIR ! IL FAUT QU'ON Y AILLE !

James repoussa quelque peu Lily, qui s'était jettée spontanément dans ses bras, preuve que rien n'était coincé entre eux.

- Lily, je sais, c'est bon, j'ai compris. dit-il avec un sourire. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une...

Lily, devinant ce qu'il allait dire lui fit une de ses moues de chien battu qui marchait toujours sur lui et il lui fit un visage grognon, signe qu'il était finalement d'accord, quoi que peu réticent.

- Bon, Sirius, tu as de la poudre de cheminette ? dit Cornedrue à contre coeur.

- Je sais pas ! répondit l'interressé, qui se précipita dans le salon pour voir s'il en avait sous le regard noir de Lily et Karen et sous ceux plus amusés de James et Remus.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un petit sachet dans les mains.

- Il n'en reste plus beaucoup. Mais bon, je m'occupe de faire partir les autres, et on y va tout de suite après.

- Ah non, vous ne venez pas ! Elle veut nous voir nous !

- MAIS MOI JE VEUX LA VOIR ! dit Sirius, hors de lui.

En effet, Sirius est sortit avec Rebecca juste avant qu'elle ne se face attaquer. Il l'avait laisser tomber juste deux jours avant, même. Mais maintenant, s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Rebecca. A quel point elle lui manquait. Pourtant, il n'était jamais aller la voir, prenant peur de pleurer à la vue de son corp sans vie. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de le lui dire.

- ...Bon, d'accord. Mais nous la verront d'abord.

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il s'était précipiter vers les invités et deux secondes plus tard, tous sortaient de la maison précipitemment.

- Sirius, qu'as-tu encore fait ? demanda Lily, inquiète.

- Je leur ai simplement dit que mes parents allaient bientôt rentrer et qu'ils pourraient faire leur connaissance s'ils le voulaient, mais ils sont sortis précipitemment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Bon, on y va ?

Tous se regardèrent, Lily et Karen une petite étincelle dans les yeux.

- C'est parti ! dirent-elles, en même temps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le prochain chapitre, Rebecca va faire des révélations à Lily qui va changer son destin... Si vous avez compris, c'est bien !


	5. Visite à St Mangouste

Chapitre 5 :

**Visite à St Mangouste.**

Lily et James entrèrent dans la cheminée aux flammes aussi vertes que les yeux de la jeune femme, l'un contre l'autre. Il y avait si peu de poudre de cheminette que Karen et Remus étaient partis ensemble.

- Sainte Mangouste !

Ils se sentirent aspirés, tournoyer, puis soudain, le choc. Ils tombèrent à genous sur les dalles du Hall de Sainte Mangouste. Karen et Remus se tenaient devant eux, souriant de toutes leurs dents. Soudain, ils se rendirent compte de leur position. Lily était allongée sur James, leur à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis, Sirius surgit devant eux.

- Pfffff ! Je me suis senti tout seul là dedans ! dit celui-ci en aidant à se relever Lily et James.

- Bon, allons au comptoir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un comptoir où était écrit :"Renseignements". Il n'y avait presque personne à une heure aussi tardive.

- Oui, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? dit une jeune sorcière blonde et replète.

- Ce sont -Aïe !- mes chaussures, mon frère me les a offertes -houlà !- et elles me dévorent les pieds -AARG !- et je n'arrive pas à les enlever.

- Vos chaussures vous empêchent pas de lire, j'imagine ? dit elle d'un air agacer. Vous devez vous rendre au service de pathologie des sortilèges, au quatrième étage. Suivant !

Tandis que le sorcier d'éloignait dans une suite de cabrioles, le petit groupe s'avança. Les minutes passèrent et ce fut à leur tour.

- Bonjours, nous sommes venus voir Rebecca Dawson s'il vous plaît.

- Rebecca Dawson ? repeta la sorcière en consultant une liste. Oui, premier étage, deuxième porte à gauche, chambre _Dilys Derwent_.

- Merci.

Ils prirent une grande porte juste à côté du comptoir. Derrière cette porte se trouvaient des escaliers qu'ils montèrent pour se retrouver devant la fameuse salle. Karen se triturait les mains et Lily se rongeait les ongles en grimaçant.

- Nous y sommes... souffla cette dernière, délaissant ses ongles pour cherchet inconsciemment la main de James. Karen, je propose que nous y entrons d'abbord, puis Sirius et enfin, tous ensemble. D'accord ?

Mais une voix coupa la réponse des autres.

- Vous êtes Karen Davies et Lily Evans ?

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent et se trouvèrent face à face avec une jeune femme qui portait l'uniforme d'un médicomage. Elle était brune, grande et élancé.

- Oui... Vous êtes sûrement Eline Carlson. dit Karen, lui faisant un sourire crispé.

- Oui. Rebecca va bien, jeune homme. dit-elle avant que Sirius ne puisse lui demander.

Le garçon lui répondit par une moue signifiant "J'ai rien demandé !"

- Nous pouvons entrer ? poursuivit Lily, sans faire attention à la nouvelle stupidité de Sirius.

- Oui... Mais elle voudrais d'abord parler à ces demoiselles. Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir d'autres patients. Mais je ne vous cache pas que votre amie a eu beaucoup de chance de se réveiller...

- Merci... Viens, Karen.

Et les jeunes filles entrèrent...

- Non...

- Oh mon dieu...

Rebecca était extrêmement pâle. Elle rendrait fou de jalousie un vampire. Mais elle semblait aller bien. A leur entré, elle s'était tournée vers elles et avait sourit.

- Rebecca, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Lily avait la main devant sa bouche et Karen avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui les filles, j'ai juste fait un petit somme ! Ne vous inquiétez pas tant...

Lily et Karen se précipitèrent et prirent leur amie dans leurs bras. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, juste assez pour vérifier si Rebecca allait vraiment bien, puis Lily souffla.

- Petit somme...petit somme... J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas, moi ! Et je n'ai pas été la seule. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'aurais pas dut être à Poudlard ?

- Si... Mais j'ai été transféré. On avait prévu de me débrancher... Mais je me suis réveillée...

- C'est ignoble ! hurla Karen. Et dans notre dos ! On ne nous avait même pas prévenues ! Et si tu ne t'étais pas réveillée, hein ? Et si...

- Calmes-toi Karen, dit Lily, prenant l'épaule de son amie pour l'appaisée.

Mieux valait ne pas fatiguer Rebecca et si elle s'énervait, ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Alors, je suis restée combien de temps dans le coma ?

Rebecca baissa les yeux, prête à recevoir le coup.

- Six mois ...

- HEIN ?

Elle parraissait extrêmement surprise.

- Rebecca, que t'a-t-on dit ? commença Lily. Enfin... Sur ce qu'il s'est passé, pendant que tu...

- ...dormais ? compléta Karen.

- Rien... Je me disait que vous alliez me le dire.

Rebecca leur fit un énorme sourire, prête à recevoir la pluie de potins.

- Oh, il ne s'est passer rien d'improtant. Sauf...

Lily regarda Karen qui rougit.

- ... que Karent sort avec Remus...

Rebecca leur fit découvrir l'un de ses plus grands sourires et regarda Karen, super étonnée.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est gégnial !

- Oui... avoua Karen. Mais Lily sort avec Potter également !

Alors là, Rebecca n'en revenait pas. Lily et... Potter ? Impossible.

- QUOI ? DEPUIS QUAND ?

- Environ... 4 heures... Dit Lily en rougissant.

- Merveilleux !

Les minutes passèrent et les jeunes filles se racontèrent tout et rien. Elle n'écoutère d'ailleur pas l'infirmier ("Quel canon !") qui vint leur dire que Rebecca avait besoin de repos. Puis, on en vint au jour de l'accident...

- Karen... tes ... parents... Ils ne sont pas... commença Rebecca, ayant peur de la réponse.

- Si... dit Karen, la gorge serré.

- Oh non... Je suis désolé. C'est ma faute... Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Les trois jeunes filles avaient les larmes aux yeux, mais elles savaient qu'elles devaient tout se raconter.

- C'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que... enfin, ce qu'il allait se passer.

Mais des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Karen. Rebecca la prit dans ses bras et Lily surveilla la porte, vérifiant que personne ne les dérangeraient. Karen avait horreur d'être vue en train de pleurer.

- Karen, commença Rebecca, caressant les cheveux de la fille pleurant dans ses bras, il faut que je parle à Lily. Tu peux attendre dehors s'il te plait ? C'est vraiment important...

Karen se détacha de Rebecca, essaya ses yeux et lui fit un petit sourire, qui se changea bien vite en un autre beaucoup plus mutin après avoir dit :

- Oui. Au fait, ne sois pas trop longue, Sirius attend dehors, il veux te parler. Ca a l'air important !

- Merci.

Karen sortit et Rebecca se tourna vers Lily, qui n'avait pas bouger, cherchant ce que voulait lui dire son amie.

- Lily, laisse moi parler et ne m'interromp pas. Ca va être très difficile mais ne pleure pas.

Le coeur de Lily s'arrêta. Celà parraissait grave et la jeune fille détestait ça.

- Voilà, Lily, comme tu le sais, je suis médium. Et...J'ai vu la destruction de...Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je sais qui va le détruire et comment. Enfin presque, car il ne sera pas mort, mais ce n'est pas celà, l'important. La personne qui fera celà Lily, est ton fils. Il s'appellera Harry et aura un ans. Il est vraiment chou, vraiment.

Rebecca avait les yeux brillants, de bonheur pour son amie, mais aussi de larmes.

- Mais... pour cela, il faudra que vous mouriez. Toi et James. Car Harry est ton fils mais aussi celui de Potter. Vous allez être trahis, Lily. Je ne sais pas par qui, mais cela va entrainer votre mort... Il faut absolument que tu fasses quelque chose.

Lily ne disait rien, elle restait là, sans bouger, à ressasser toute ces paroles. Et puis, elle venait de lui apprendre qu'elle allait avoir un enfant de James alors qu'elle ne sortait avec lui que depuis quelques heures, et qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore appris à se connaître, à se parler, tout était trop neuf !

- Lily ? l'appela Rebecca.

- Tu...tu t'es peut-être trompé...

- Je ne pense pas... Sinon pourquoi les mangemorts m'aurait attaquer ? Parce que je suis sûre que ce n'est pas mes parents qu'ils voulaient tuer, mais moi. Voilà pourquoi ils m'ont suivits jusqu'à chez Karen. Lily... C'est horrible. Je t'ai vue mourir...

Elle éclata en sanglots... Son visage si pâle l'était encore plus. Lily quitta la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas consoler Rebecca. Elle devait parler à James. Sirius la consolerais. Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Alors ?

Tous la regardèrent, elle et son visage serrer. Elle et son sourire triste, elle et ses yeux absents.

- Sirius...elle...elle veut te voir.

- Lily... Ca va ? dit James en voyant les yeux rougis de la jeune sorcière.

- Il... Il faut que je te parle.

Ils passèrent devant Karen qui sanglotait dans les bras de Remus. Ils entrèrent dans le petit couloir qui menait aux escaliers puis s'assirent sur les marches froides. James avait l'horrible impression qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Il détestait la voir pleurer, surtout quand il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais maintenant, tout était différent, il avait le droit et même le devoir de la consolée. Elle n'allait pas le repousser.

- Lily... Viens là.

James la prit dans ses bras et alors, elle ne put s'en empêcher : elle éclata en sanglot.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de revoir Rebecca ?

Lily essaya de reprendre sa respiration, d'essayer d'éviter d'imaginer comment elle allait mourir, et tout ça. Mais en tout cas, elle en était sûre, il fallait qu'elle le dire à James. Elle ne pourrait rien changer sans son aide.

- Si, je... je suis très heureuse, c'est... génial.

- Chuuuut. Calmes-toi.

James reserra ses bras autour d'elle et attendit en silence qu'elle se calme. Il savait qu'elle allait tout lui dire mais il fallait être patient. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle chuchotta cette petite phrase.

- Je sais qui est l'arme.

Les sourcils de James se rejoignirent alors qu'il essayait de comprendre la phrase de Lily.

- L'arme ?

- Contre Voldemort.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se détachèrent et il dit tout simplement, inconscient que le sujet était très important.

- Oh... Et c'est quoi ?

Lily prit cette légèreté dans la voix de son petit ami comme de l'ironie et elle lui expliqua, un peu énervée :

- James... Rebecca est meduim et elle a vu l'avenir la veille de son attaque.

- Et qu'as-t-elle vu ?

Toujours cette petite pointe de légèreté dans sa voix alors Lily lui raconta tout ce que Rebecca lui avait dit.

- Elle a bien put se tromper ! dit-il gaiement, l'air de ne pas y croire.

- James...Tu ne l'a pas vue... elle...elle disait la vérité.

Au son de la voix de la jeune femme, James prit conscience qu'il ne devait peut-être pas prendre ça à la légère. Alors, ils gardèrent le silence pendant de longues minutes, blottis l'un contre l'autre, cherchant du réconfort. Puis soudain, le jeune sorcier approcha son visage de celui de Lily.

- Embrasse-moi.

- James... tu te rends compte de ce que je viens d'entendre ? Et tu veux qu'on se ... bécote ?

- Je veux savoir si tu m'aime...

- Mais bien sûr que je t'aime !

- Alors embrasse-moi.

Et Lily posa ses lèvres sur celle de James, plus douce que jamais...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Rebecca ? Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sirius venait d'entrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme et fut frapper par sa pâleur.

- Rien, Sirius... Je suis fatigué...C'est juste que... C'est seulement maintenant que je peux pleurer ma famille.

Le regard de Sirius s'adoucit considérablement et il se sentit obliger de dire quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé... commença-t-il alors. C'est horrible ce qui t'es arriver... J'ai...j'ai cru que tu...

- Je sais... Mais je suis là...

Elle lui fit l'un de ses sourires auquel il ne pouvait pas résister alors il s'avança vite vers elle. Arrivée près du lit, il la serra tellement fort qu'elle faillit étouffer.

- Sirius ! Tu me fais mal !

Le garçon se dégagea très vite.

- Oh, désolé !

Et il lui fit une petite grimace, pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Mais ça ne marcha pas, chose extrêmement rare...

- Allez...dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas... demanda-t-il alors.

- Rien... J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire... Mais je le regrette. Tu sais, quand j'étais ... endormie, j'ai reçu des visites, bien sûr, mais mes parents sont venus. Je les ai entendus... Tu crois que j'ai...rêver ou bien que...

Le visage de Sirius devint grave et il dit tout simplement ce qu'il pensait.

- Rebecca, tes parents seront toujours là ! Ils vivent en toi !

Les deux phrases, dites simplement, mais qui ne l'étaient pas tellement, résonnèrent dans la tête de Rebecca qui y trouva un sens, même si elle ne savait pas exactement lequel. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux phrases l'avaient touchées.

- Je pourrais savoir où tu as appris à parler comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait intensément.

- Oh ! Dans un livre !

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent. Bien sûr, comment Sirius Black pouvait dire quelque chose d'aussi profond alors que ça venait de lui ?

- Ah ouai je me disais aussi...

- Mais je suis sûr que c'est vrai !

Rebecca fit une petite moue, signifiant clairement qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

- Tu ne me crois pas capable de parler comme ça ? Très bien ! En garde, vilaine femelle brisant le coeur d'un pauvre manant !

Il pointa son doigt vers elle comme une épée et s'avança dangereusement.

- Ah ah ah ! Sirius ! Arrête ! S'il te plait !

Il s'était mis à la chatouiller et la pauvre fille se roulait dans tout les sens, essayant d'échapper aux mains cruelles et rapides du Gryffondor.

- Il faudra me supplier ! sussura-t-il alors, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Te supplier ? Moi ? Tu rêve, maroufle !

Et la bataille continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils se laissent tombés, à bout de souffle, sur le lit. Sirius prit la main de Rebecca.

- Reb', tu sais... Quand j'ai appris ton accident, je m'en suis voulu... Puis, au fil des jours, des semaines puis des mois, je... me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant. Rebecca...

Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux et traçait des petits dessins avec son pouce sur la paume de sa main. Tout à coup, il se reprit et s'agenouilla devant elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Veux-tu ressortir avec moi ?

Il la regardait avec ses yeux de chiens battus, tenant toujours sa main.

- On dirait que tu me demande en mariage ! dit-elle en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire. Mais c'est d'accord. Seulement... Il faudra que tu me laisse du temps... Je vais devoir... me réhabituer et tout ça...

Le regard de Rebecca se voila et Sirius voulut lui changer les idées, matière où il était passé maître.

- Je t'aiderais ! Je te parlerais, t'aiderais à rattraper les cours et je te consolerais, te ferais rire ! Je suis sûr que j'en suis capable.

La jeune fille eut un sourire de malice et Sirius sut qu'il avait réussit son coup.

- Tu serais mon chevalier servant ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un ton tellement comique que Rebecca éclata de rire :

- Ton quoi ?

- Mon chevalier ! dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle. Tu ne lis pas les contes Moldus ?

- Non !

- C'est une sorte de prince qui est dévouer à sa princesse. Alors ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha légèrement vers elle, un air charmeur sur le visage.

- A votre service mademoiselle !

- Je vous préviens, je serais sadique, monseigneur.

- C'est ce que j'aime en vous !

Alors elle se leva, pris ses mains, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura ses lèvres. 6 mois... 6mois de passion passèrent dans ce baiser. Et c'est le souffle court que les deux aimants y mirent fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà, je dédicace ce chapitre à Thealie et à secret vampyr qui m'ont rewiewer et qui ont été mes premiers lecteurs. MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !


	6. Je sais

Chapitre 6

JE VEUX DES REWIEWS ! Je me donne du mal pour mes lecteurs et je n'ai plus aucune rewiew ! Je sais que je n'écris plus depuis longtemps dans cette fic mais quand même ! Allez, plus vite ! Et que ça saute ! Lol. Non, quand même pas, je ne vous oblige pas, mais quand même ! Merci et bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

James étaient seuls dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express' et ils reparlaient, encore, de la vision de leur amie. Ils avaient décidés de n'en parler à personne, pour ne pas les affolés, mais Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

- Lily... Je crois que je suis désespérément amoureux de toi.

Lily accueillit ces quelques petits mots avec un sourire. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines, mais elle savait qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis un an. Et pour James, ça faisait six ans, alors...

- Moi aussi...

James ressera son étreinte et ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

- Et si ... Si c'était vrai et que l'on allait mourir...

James soupira.

- Tu sais ce que ça signifie, ce que Rebecca a dit ?

Lily fut prise de court. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la console ou quelque chose comme ça ! Et lui, il lui demandait si elle avait bien compris !

- Non... Enfin oui, mais...

- Ca veut dire que nous mourrons pour notre enfant, la coupa James. Que nous l'aimerons et que nous lui laisserons cet amour. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire... Pour lui, pour nous, et, d'après Rebecca, pour le reste de la civilisation sorcière. Avoue qu'il y a pire comme mort !

- James... Je n'aurais pas voulu savoir ! Je ne suis plus sûre de le faire maintenant que je sais. Je ne m'en sentirais peut-être pas la force !

- Mais NOUS savons. Et je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Pas tant que je serais en vie.

Lily rit doucement.

- Tu me fais penser à un chevalier promettant à sa promise de revenir indemne de la guerre. dit elle, son petit rire ne s'étant pas tout à fait estompé de sa voix.

- Je te fais penser à un ... quoi ? A qui ?

Le rire de Lily se transforma en fou rire, et elle dut s'accrocher aux épaules du jeune homme pour ne pas tomber des marches où elle était assise.

- AH AH AH ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Ne ris pas de moi Evans, je risquerais de me vanger. dit dangereusement le sorcier.

- Ah oui ? Et j'aimerais bien voir ça.

Il s'approcha dangeureusement de la jeune fille qu'il aimait. Lily se souvint alors qu'ils allaient avoir un fils... Mais s'ils allaient avoir un fils, c'était qu'ils... Mais quand ? James sembla lire dans ses pensées car, il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- "Alors comme ça, on auras un fils ? Hummm, très interressant ça !"

Lily rougit

- J'espère au moins qu'il tiendras un peu plus de moi que de toi !

James la regarda bizarrement, comme un peu vexé.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Elle lui sourit doucement et lui caressa la joue.

- Parce que tu es un irresponsable James Henry Potter. lui souffla-t-elle.

James prit la mouche.

- Un irresponsable, moi ?

- Oui ! Parfaitement !

- Et tu crois que toi tu es quoi ?

Ohlala, ça dégénérais... Il fallait qu'elle calme le jeu. Elle le regarda avec le regard le plus indifférent qu'elle put et lui répondit :

- Tu ne m'as même pas laisser terminer ma phrase.

Sachant que James était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus curieux au monde, elle savait qu'elle avait toucher le point sensible.

- Alors termine-la ! dit-il grognon.

- Du calme James, je veux quelque chose en retour.

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- Ah oui ? Et que veux-tu ?

- Je veux que tu sorte me chercher à manger.

L'étincelle s'éteignit. Elle éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de James.

- Mais non sombre idiot ! Embrasse-moi ! réussit-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rires.

L'étincelle brilla encore plus fort que la première fois. Elle riait. Ce qui arrivait peu depuis ... depuis 6 mois... Mais encore moin depuis qu'elle savait. Elle était à lui. Il avait cette chance. Et elle riait. Après tout, ils sortaient ensemble. Lui et Lily. Lily et James Potter. Ca sonnait bien, non ? Il l'embrassa ce qui la fit net arrêter de rire. Mais elle se laissa faire. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Bizarrement, au lieu de les éloignés l'un de l'autre, "l'information" de Rebecca les avait rapprochés... Ils devaient vivre ensemble. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et ils le savaient.

Tiens, en parlant de Rebecca ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- ARRETE ! JE NE SUPPORTE PAS ... LES ... GUILIS !

Sirius l'aidait à rattrapper le temps perdu en potion et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler sa petite amie. Elle avait repris des couleurs et avait repris ses manières d'autrefois. Seulement, elle ne riait que lors de ses "scéances" avec Sirius. Et encore, difficilement.

- Alors promet-moi d'arrêter de rire de moi.

- Mais je ne riais pas de toi ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire ironique, signifiant clairement que si, elle se moquait de lui.

- Si. Et j'en suis vexé.

Le petit sourire de Rebecca disparut pour laisser place à une petite moue consolatrice.

- Mais il ne faut pas ! Mon petit youki, je t'adore ! C'est juste que comme chevalier servant... t'es pas le top.

Dans le mile. Sirius se releva, l'oreille tendu, tout ses sens en action.

- Moi ? Pas le top ? Mais je suis le meilleur sur le marché ! Je peux vous le prouver !

- Oh oh oh, et j'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Parfait. Que voulez-vous ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille se voilèrent. Il était évident qu'elle voulait que rien ne se soit passer et que tout redevienne comme avant. Que son soucis le plus important redevienne le devoir de Potion à rendre pour le lendemain. Mais ce ne serais plus jamais comme avant. C'est alors que Sirius la prit dans ses bras.

- Reb'. J'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je sais, c'est dur, mais quand même ! Attend, j'ai vu ça dans un film avec Lily... Heum... Ca y est. Ce que je vais te dire est vrai : Est-ce que tes parents voudraient te voir si malheureuse ? Non. Ils voudraient te voir vivre. finit-il avec une étrangement basse qui la fit légèrement glousser.

La seule personne capable de la faire rire, c'était bien Sirius.

- Une chose est certaine, tu ne feras jamais carrière dans le théatre.

- Dans le quoi ?

- Non, laisse tomber.

- D'accord. dit-il avec son petit rire dans la voix !

Et il la lacha.

Idiot ! Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, pas de ME laisser tomber !

- Je sais, mais tu es tellement belle quand tu es en colère...

Sirius lui fit son petit sourire charmeur et elle se sentit fondre.

- Oh... C'est trop mimi. Embrasse-moi va !

Ils s'embrassèrent, mais Rebecca en profita pour se vanger. Elle prit dans son dos son gobelet de café bouillant, s'éloigna de Sirius et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"-Je compatis."

Et elle lui versa son café encore bouillant sur la tête.


	7. s'amuser

- MAIS C'EST BRULANT ! ET CA FAIT MAL ! hurla Sirius après avoir reçu le café bouillant.

Rebecca, elle avait un petit sourire que Sirius voulait bien lui enlever.

- C'était le but mon cher. Vous faire mal.

- Mais là, c'était bouillant. Ca m'a fait un mal de chien.

Se rendant compte de son jeu de mot, il éclata de rire. Un mal de chien ! Ah ah ah, que c'était drôle ! (NA: Oui... Je sais... mais il faut bien le faire rire le petit Sirius !)

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

Elle ne savait pas pour son statut d'animagus. Ni Lily ni Karen. Personne... Lui dire ? Non..

- Non, rien. Alors, un petit effort, quelle potion permet de t'enlever tes pouvoirs ? dit-il en prenant le livre de potion abandonné non loin de lui, pour changer de conversation.

Ce qui marcha.

- Euh... La... Non, je ne sais plus Sirius.

- Réfléchis un peu !

- Je ne sais pas... Alors... Heum... Nopouvoir ?

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire pendant qu'il prenait le livre de potion et frappait la tête avec...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Ah ah ah, James, arrête ! JAMES !

James lui aussi s'amusait à chatouiller son amie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire en pensant qu'il en avait maintenant le droit... et le devoir !

- Je t'aime. sussura-t-il.

- Moi aussi...

Ils s'embrassèrent. Les deux autres couples arrivèrent en même temps et ils se balladèrent tout les six dans le parc, l'une des nombreuses choses qu'ils aimaient faire depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard depuis maintenant une semaine. Mais le bonheur n'allais pas durer. Malefoy, Rogue et McNair arrivèrent bientôt, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Tiens tiens tiens... Mais ce sont nos couples préférés ! Que font trois jolies jeunes filles dans le parc, à cette heure ci et sans escorte ?

A ce moment là, chacun des trois serpentards pétrifia un maraudeur. Les jeunes filles ne purent rien faire, avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit, elles sombrèrent dans un demi sommeil. Les trois serpentards se regardèrent, satisfaits, puis commencèrent à les trainés vers le chateau, discrètement, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Malefoy ?

- Oui McNair.

- On pourrais pas eum...

Malefoy le regarda, un petit sourcil en l'air.

- ...s'amuser un peu ?

Malefoy fronça des sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Que ces trois jeunes filles sont superbes et qu'un peu d'exercice ne me ferais pas de mal.

Les deux serpentards sourirent machiavéliquement. C'était une idée qui ne pouvait pas se refusée pour des salopards de leur espèce.

- Tu as raison. De toute façon, a défault de les enfermées dans les cachots et de les livrés au maître, nous nous amuseront et nous les livrerons.

- Sans moi.

McNair et Malefoy se tournèrent vite vers Rogue qui lui ne souriait pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as peur.

- Ooooh non, crois moi. Seulement je ne me joignerais pas à vous.

Puis il regarda avec dégout les jeunes femmes.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que vous prendrez celle que vous voulez et moi j'irais enfermer l'une d'elle dans les cachots. Vous m'y rejoindrez et on les livreras.

Les deux autres se regardèrent subrepticement puis lui dirent qu'il étaient d'accord. Et c'est sous les yeux horrifiés de trois jeunes hommes qu'ils partirent en ricannant. Tout trois priaient pour que Malefoy ou McNair ne choisisse celle à qui son coeur appartenait, se doutant de ce que voulait dire "s'amuser"...


	8. JE VAIS TE TUER

**Chapitre 8**

- Alors Rogue. C'est compris, toi, tu prends Rebecca, moi, c'est Davies et McNair, Evans. dit Malefoy.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Très bien.

Chacun partit de son côté, sans un regard, sans un autre mot. Rogue avait choisi Rebecca parce qu'il estimait qu'elle avait déjà assez souffert. Il était un mangemort mais il avait toujours une conscience. Lorsqu'il arriva aux cachots, il la coucha sur un lit plus que précaire. Il se doutait bien que s'amuser signifiait violer pour Malefoy. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. C'était les dures lois de la vie... Il attendait, seul. Et il réfléchissait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand Karen se réveilla, elle était dans une chambre aux couleurs vertes, avec pour seul meuble un lit. Que faisait-elle là ? Où était-elle ? Elle se souvint d'un coup et pris peur. Cette voix. C'était celle de Malfoy. Alors il n'était pas très loin. Elle allait l'accueillir avec tout les honneurs lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette magique. C'est aussi ce moment là que choisit Malefoy pour entrer. Il avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas eu tort. Il était là. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Pourquoi ses amis n'étaient plus là ?

- Je pourrais savoir ce que je fais là ? Cracha-t-elle.

- Du calme ma jolie.

Ma jolie ? Rien de plus débile.

- Malefoy, tu n'as jamais sut construire des phrases intelligentes...

- Fais gaffe, Davies, je pourrais devenir dangereux.

- Si tu voulais vraiment me faire mal, tu m'en aurais déjà fait. dit Karen en s'asseyant sur le lit, tranquillement.

- Pour que je puisse commencer, il fallait que tu sois réveillée ! lui répondit Malefoy.

- Et maintenant, je le suis, alors ? Quand vas-tu commencer ?

Elle lui jetta un regard de défi auquel répondit Malefoy par un sourire.

- Maintenant.

Il s'avança dangeureusement d'elle. Karen n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva collée contre le mur, le visage de Malfoy à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Malfoy ! Cracha-t-elle avec dégoût, se maudissant de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur elle. J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi !

- Pourquoi ? On a tout notre temps !

Il lui sourit méchamment.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es en ma possession ?

- Laisse-moi ! dit Karen, un peu de peur perçant dans sa voix, ce qui fit sourire le mangemort.

- Je suppose que tu ne verrais aucun inconvénient à ce que je m'amuse un peu avec toi ?

- Dans tes rêves ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de le repousser, sans succès.

- Ne me dis pas que ça te gêne... Tu t'es fais Lupin, tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'une putain !

Aidée par la colère sourde qui l'envahissait, Karen se dégagea violemment et frappa le Serpentard de toute ses forces:

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'écria-t-elle. Fiche-moi la paix ! Dégage !

Il sourit et pointa sa baguette sur elle:

- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris Davies... j'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi ce soir... et personne ne m'en empêchera, surtout pas toi...

Karen plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu n'oseras pas. Dit-elle sur un ton de défit. Pas avec une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi...

- Ha tu crois ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. C'est ce que nous allons voir...

La jeune femme se retrouva une nouvelle fois adossée au mur, la baguette de Malfoy toujours pointé sur elle.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche... Des centaines de filles voudraient être à ta place... c'est un honneur que tu ne mérites pas... Tu vas pouvoir goûter à ce qui fait la réputation des Malfoys...

Karen commença à paniquer lorsqu'il passa une main sous sa jupe, se mettant à lui caresser la cuisse.

- Arrête... Arrête !

Elle essaya de le repousser sans pour autant y parvenir.

- N'essais pas de t'enfuir et je n'utiliserais pas la magie... déclara-t-il en lui caressant les lèvres avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle lui cracha au visage:

- Arrête ça ! Hurla-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Laisse-moi tranquille !

-J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux... et ce soir, c'est toi que je veux... je veux te faire mal... très mal... et te faire regretter le jour où tu as rencontré les Maraudeurs...

- Non... s'il te plaît... arrête... gémit-elle en fermant les yeux quand il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Regarde-moi Davies ! Ordonna-t-il en lui prenant brusquement le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Et écoute ce que je vais te dire: C'est la faute de Lupin et sa bande si tu es là. Tout est leur faute, tu n'es qu'une pauvre sang-de-bourbe. Ta misérable existence n'a aucune valeur pour moi et tout ce que je veux c'est te faire souffrir, pour les faire souffrir... Tu es complètement inutile. Après ce soir, je me débarrasserai de toi, puis de Lupin et vous allez payer pour ce que Potter a fait à mon maître...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner quand McNair la frappa une nouvelle fois, la projetant violemment au sol. Cette fois-ci, quand il se pencha pour la relever et la plaqua contre le mur elle n'opposa aucune résistance… Pas plus que lorsqu'il recommença à l'embrasser et à la caresser avec férocité.

- Je vois que tu as enfin compris… Dommage que j'ai été obligé d'abîmer ton si jolie visage… Susurra-t-il en caressant la coupure qu'elle avait sur la joue. Un si beau corps, appartenant à une fille de Moldus… c'est répugnant… un véritable gâchis…

Il glissa une main glaciale sur sa poitrine à moitié dénudée où d'autre coupures étaient visibles et sourit à nouveau quand elle étouffa un sanglot. Son corps était couvert de blessures… il lui avait fait mal, exactement comme il lui avait promis… Et maintenant, à moitié nue contre la pierre froide, en sang, elle savait ce qu'il allait faire… elle le voyait dans ses yeux… mais il était inutile de se débattre… il était plus fort qu'elle et avait encore sa baguette alors qu'elle était blessée, épuisée et sans défense…

- Maintenant que tu es devenue raisonnable on va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses…

Lily poussa un gémissement de douleur quand il enfonça ses ongles dans son bras et qu'il se mit à lui mordiller la peau, parfois jusqu'au sang… La jeune femme ferma les yeux, résignée, mais refusant de voir ce qu'il allait lui faire…il allait la violer… il voulait la faire souffrir jusqu'au bout….

- Tu sais, murmura-t-elle soudain, tu as beau dire, ou croire ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un McNair que tu vaux mieux que les autres… James est mille fois mieux que toi et quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras jamais changer ça… Tu vaudras toujours moins que lui, toujours moins que Sirius et Remus... Toute ta vie tu seras un perdant…

Comme elle s'y attendait il se mit à crier et la gifla une nouvelle fois. Elle ne comptait plus les coups, mais à présent elle s'en moquait… penser à James l'avait apaisé.

Elle sentit les mains du Serpentard glisser sous sa jupe, caresser son entrejambe, griffer ses fesses… elle avait envie de hurler, de le supplier d'arrêter, de l'implorer de la laisser, mais elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction…. Il lui resterait un peu de dignité même si elle devait y laisser tout le reste…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et une voix lui fit ouvrir les yeux:

- LILY !

Elle regarda James, incrédule et lui sourit, soulagée:

- James… chuchota-t-elle.

- Lâche-la immédiatement !

Il se rua sur McNair et le renversa à terre avant d'abattre furieusement ses poings sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient toute la colère du monde…Lily se retint difficilement au mur, ses jambes la portant à peine et regarda avec appréhension les deux jeunes hommes luttant au sol…Le nez déjà en sang, McNair parvint néanmoins à se dégager et pointa sa baguette sur James.

- Tu te défends plutôt bien au corps à corps Potter, railla-t-il en essuyant un filet de sang sur ses lèvres. Dommage que tu n'ai que ça… Je me demande bien ce que ta sang-de-bourbe peut bien te trouver…

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Grogna James en serrant les poings.

McNair sourit ironiquement, s'avançant de quelques pas pour que sa baguette touche le menton de James et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il ai rejoint Lily contre le mur.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Lily droit dans les yeux. Je vais vous faire souffrir, tout les deux… Vous allez payer… ENDORLORIS !

- Non ! S'écria Lily alors que James s'effondrait sur le sol en hurlant de douleurs, des spasmes parcourant son corp.

McNair se mit à rire tandis que les larmes de Lily recommençaient à couler sur ses joues.

- Arrête ! Laisse-le ! Arrête ! Supplia-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de son amour, son coeur. Je t'en prie… je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux avec moi mais arrête.. par pitié...

Le sort cessa et Mc Nair sourit:

- On va peut-être pouvoir s'entendre..

Il s'approcha un peu du couple et se pencha vers Lily pour lui caresser la joue sans tenir compte des gémissements de James qui, malgré la douleur, était toujours conscient.

- Je.. t'interdis… de la toucher…

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai attendu ta permission pour jouer avec ta copine, Potter ? Si tu n'étais pas intervenus notre chère Sang-de-Bourbe aurait déjà goûté aux joies du sexe… tu es arrivé juste au mauvais moment…

- Espèce de connard ! S'exclama James en se redressant, s'interposant entre McNair et Lily.

- James, ne bouge pas… murmura Lily d'une voix inquiète. Tu es peut-être blessé...

- Ho oui Potter, ne bouge pas tu vas te faire bobo, laisse-moi plutôt m'occuper d'Evans à ta place ! Et puis de toute façon tu ne pourras jamais lui procurer autant de plaisir que moi… les putains sont difficiles à combler…

- Ça suffit ! La ferme ! Fou lui la paix ! Cria James avec colère en essayant de se relever. Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

Il poussa un nouveau gémissement en se tenant les côtes.

- James… James arrête… gémit Lily en larmes.

- Jamais je ne le laisserai te toucher… chuchota-t-il.

- Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher…? ENDORLORIS !

Cette fois c'est Lily qui s'effondra sous la douleur, en hurlant dans les bras de James…

- James ! JAMES !

Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que sa petite amie se recroquevillait de douleur contre lui. Alors, rassemblant ses dernières forces et ignorant la souffrance, James se releva et se jeta sur McNair qui perdu sa baguette en tombant sur le sol, rompant le sortilège.

- Je vais te tuer ! S'écria James en recommençant à le frapper.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait beau être affaiblit, il restait un remarquable combattant. Et McNair ne faisait pas le poids physiquement… Il essaya tout de même de se défendre mais finit par s'écrouler, inconscient, le visage en sang, sans que James ne s'arrête pour autant de le frapper… il semblait déverser toute sa rage, sa colère, ses peurs par l'intermédiaire de ses poings.

- James… appela doucement Lily. James !

Mais il semblait incapable de s'arrêter…

J- ames ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. James, arrête… arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !

- Il… il a faillit… balbutia-t-il. Il voulait… il allait te… Lily il allait te…te violer…

Les yeux agars, les larmes coulant sans retenue, il ressemblait à un petit garçon égaré.

- Oui, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Tu es arrivé, James. Tu l'en as empêché...

- Mais si… mais si…

Lily ferma les yeux et le serra très fort contre elle:

- Shhh.. murmura-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Ca va aller… ça va aller maintenant, hein ? Ça va aller… c'est finit…

- Je t'aime … je t'aime… j'aurais pas supporter que…

- Shhh… tout va bien maintenant… continua-t-elle à dire pour le rassurer bien qu'elle soit tout aussi perturbée.

James se calma plus rapidement qu'elle. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, puis se relevèrent finalement, s'aidant l'un l'autre.

- James… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant…?

- On va prévenir Dumbledore… Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te protéger….

- Ne dis pas ça… ça n'a pas d'importance…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant d'enfouir son visage contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

- Je voudrais juste qu'on reste un peu là… comme ça, tout les deux…tu veux bien ?

- Oui… oui… bien sûr…

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et ferma lui aussi les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il aurait pu la perdre, ni au fait qu'il avait été incapable de la protéger...

Il resserra encore son étreinte comme s'il ne voulait faire plus qu'un avec elle et se jura qu'à l'avenir il la protègerais, qu'il ferait nimporte quoi pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais en danger... N'importe quoi...


	9. REMUS !

**Chapitre 9 :**

- Non pas que je sois dégouté mais il faudrait quand même que vous arrêtiez, ça deviens gênant. dit la voix de Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? James, il est des leurs !

Lily s'écarta vivement de James, le regard emplit de peur, regardant autour d'elle pour trouver la baguette de McNair qu'il avait sûrement faite tombée durant la bagare.

- Lily, c'est lui qui nous a aider à vous sauver... Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini. lui dit James, voyant son air appeuré.

- Nous ? Alors Karen et Rebecca aussi sont...

- Pour Karen, je ne sais pas... lui répondit James. Mais Rebecca va bien et Sirius est avec elle. Remus est parti à la recherche de Karen. Il nous a empêcher de le suivre. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- ESPECE DE SALOP ! JE TE JURE QUE JE NE VAIS PAS TE LAISSER FAIRE !

Voilà ce que Remus entendait à travers l'une des portes d'un des sombres couloirs d'un des nombreux cachots... Il avait beau essayer tout les sorts qu'il connaissait, la porte restait définitivement close. En tant que loup-garou, Rémus s'était fait un devoir de connaître la magie noire. Elle pouvait être utile parfois pour ... éviter les gaffes... Et c'est transit de peur pour sa belle (NA : mais où vais-je chercher ça ?) qu'il mit son front sur les dalles dures et froides et récita une incantation...

-MAIS LAISSE MOI ! NON ! PAS CA ! REMUS !

Ces dernières paroles furent accompagnées de nombreus coups, de bruits sourds et de rires lugubres... De toutes les voix qu'il entendait, la seule qu'il reconnaissait était celle de Karen. Peut-être qu'il ne reconnaissait qu'elle seulement parce qu'il avait peur de savoir qui était celui qui l'avait choisie... "Pitié, pas Malefoy... Pitié, pas Malefoy..." Voilà ce qu'il espérait. Car il savait que malefoy ne se contenterais pas de la frapper et de... enfin, il lui ferait bien plus que ça. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Un petit déclic lui indiqua que la porte s'ouvrit. Et c'est plein de peur, d'angoisse et de courage qu'il pénétra dans une pièce, seulement meublée d'un lit...

Je sais, chapitre court, mais tellement... bon, en gros, y'a du suspence ! Et ouai, je vous fais saliver hein ? ET OUI, JE SUIS SADIQUE ! Niark niark niark !


	10. Quelques jours plus tard

**Chapitre 10 :**

- Karen...

.Elle était là, par terre, salement amochée... Il se précipita sur elle. Il vérifia si elle était toujours vivante mais n'eut pas le temps de le voir. Une colère sourde, effrayante, l'envahit, et il se leva, alerte, pour se préparer à massacrer ce salop.

- OU TE CACHES-TU ? hurla-t-il, ne voyant pas l'agresseur de Karen.

- Derrière toi. lui répondit-il.

Alors, il se retourna. "Oh non... NON !"

- Malefoy... souffla-t-il, à bout de souffle

L'homme en face de lui avait une lueur dans les yeux lui indiquant qu'il avait torturer son amie, sans aucun ménagement.

- C'est bien moi. dit Malefoy, satisfait de voir dans le regard de Remus qu'il était enragé.

- Que lui as-tu fait ?

- J'en ai finit.

- Tu... TU AS OSER ?

Les yeux de Remus s'étaient agrandis d'effroie. Plus jamais il ne pourrait se regarder dans la glace.

- Oui... Et je peux te dire que ça a été un plaisir. Par contre, elle résiste un peu trop et cri un peu trop fort...

- FERME LA ! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! TU ME DEGOUTE ! JE TE HAIS ! TU VAS LE PAYER !

Malefoy s'adossa au mur, faisant mine de se limer les ongles.

- T'as finit ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais te faire payer. chuchota Remus, la voix rauque, pleine de haine. Te faire regretter le jour ou tu as fait ça à Karen ! LE JOUR OU TU AS TOUT ANEANTI !

Mais à ce moment là, Karen se releva.

- Remus... J'ai...

Elle resta quelques secondes là, à regarder Remus qui avait totalement oublier Malefoy. Puis, elle retomba lourdement sur le sol, un petit sourire sur le visage. Remus ne bougea pas, ne respira même plus. Il ne savait plus où il était, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

- Tu sais, elle n'a pas été facile... Elle s'est très bien défendue... Mais je pense qu'au bout d'un temps et de quelques sorts, elle a comprit... Domage que j'ai dut lui faire du mal, même si celà a été marrant...

Puis il transplana... Remus était dans un tel état de fureur qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, se venger... Mais il repensa aux paroles de Malefoy. "_Domage que j'ai dut lui faire du_ _mal, même si celà a été marrant_..." La seule chose qui aurait pût être aussi abominable, ça aurait pût être... L'Endoloris ! Non ! S'il en avait donner trop, Karen allait mourir ! Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie...

Quelques jours plus tard, Karen mourrut...


	11. Karen Jane Davies, tuée de manière effro...

**Chapitre 11 :**

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire….. j'ai l'impression qu'elle dort, mais j'ai eu beau la secouer, tenter de la réveiller, rien n'y fait, elle dort pour toujours. Intelligente, belle, généreuse, vivante, joyeuse, chaleureuse, aimante, posée, sage, vibrante, attentive, perspicace, mystérieuse, intrigante, forte, aventurière, ambitieuse, discrète, modeste, simple, vigilante, compréhensive, clémente, radieuse, sensible, affectueuse, courageuse, lucide, bienveillante, protectrice, telle était Karen.

Remus était face à Poudlard. Tous étaient venus rendre hommage à Karen, morte... Il regarda Lily, qui pleurait sur l'épaule de James, puis Rebecca, qui avait la tête baissée et était secouée de sanglots. Il regarda les Monsieur et Madame Davies, enfin, se soutenant l'un l'autre, détruis par la mort de leur fille, si jeune...

- Elle avait des défauts comme tout le monde, continua-t-il, difficilement, mais elle savait les reconnaître. Elle se battait pour la justice, pour nous et pour un monde meilleur. Elle était vraie et c'est pour cela que tous, nous l'aimions et que nous continuerons à l'aimer. Que je l'aimais et que je l'aime encore ce matin, devant vous. Il nous arrivait de nous disputer, bien sûr, mais jamais cela n'a nuit à notre amitié, à notre amour. A chaque fois elle me pardonnait, elle s'excusait. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'est rien venu me dire, elle dort…

Toute les têtes se baissèrent, une par unes, cachant son chagrin à la vue d'un tel désastre.

- Je pense parler au nom de tout le monde en disant que nous sommes tous confus. Aucun mots ne pourra jamais exprimer notre tristesse, notre douleur. Mais en ce jour nous sommes obliger d'accepter la terrible réalité, on ne peut rien y changer. Alors, je vous en supplie, veillez bien sur son sommeil éternel… Je l'aimais, elle et ses tics, ses tocs, ses manies, sa présence... Je la revoie, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue rieuse, en vie... Mais le destin a voulu me l'enlever... Me l'enlever pour toujours... Je pense que tout le monde se dit : "Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?" Et bien la seule chose que je puis vous répondre c'est que, où qu'elle soit, elle vivra toujours dans notre coeur...

Remus quitta l'estrade où il se trouvait jusqu'à présent, les larmes inondant son visage pâle et fatigué. Il rejoignit ses amis, alors que le curé reprenait sa place. Lily serrait sa main dans le sienne, comme pour le soulager, le soutenir, et exprimant par la même occasion sa souffrance.

Il n'entendait plus ce que disait le prêtre, seul sa douleur était présente, sa peine. La mère de Karen lui avait priée de faire un discours, il avait accepté. Il voulait que les gens se souviennent de sa Karen, de celle qu'il avait aimé et perdu. Que jamais on ne l'oubli, lui il ne l'oublierait jamais, elle serait toujours présente dans son cœur.

Il n'y à rien de pire que de perdre l'être aimé. L'impression de le voir au détour d'une rue, d'entendre sa voix, son rire. Alors l'espoir renaît, et là la réalité violente, froide revient vous frapper de plein fouet. C'est comme si à chaque fois, on revivait sa mort. On a beau savoir, rien n'y change, toujours ce poignard qui transperce notre cœur.

Rémus endurait souvent toutes ces choses, depuis environ 4 jours. Le temps qui séparait sa mort et ses funérailles. Mais maintenant, sans pour autant l'effacer de sa mémoire, c'était comme si il acceptait sa mort, il admettait le fait de ne plus jamais la revoir.

On dit parfois que la valeur d'un individu peut se mesurer aux nombres de personnes présentes le jour de son enterrement. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup d'êtres étaient réunis pour ce dernier hommage rendu à cette jeune fille, morte à l'âge de 17ans, Karen Jane Davies, tuée de manière effroyable...

Il se dirigea vers le cercueil ouvert, à la fin de la cérémonie, seul. Ses amis un peu plus loin, le laissant seul intentionnément. Il avança sa main vers son visage et frôla son joue, ses yeux, son front... sa bouche...

- Dors bien, mon ange...

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, mais lorsqu'il vit son petit sourire, toujours présent, et qu'il sut qu'il lui était destiné, son coeur sembla peser moins lourd...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je vous poste ces trois chapitres, tous effrayants, douloureux et méchants... Oui, Karen est morte. Et je voulais vous dire que, en écrivant ces chapitres, j'ai faillit pleurer ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il le fallait... Remus ne se mariera jamais celon JKRowling et je veux lui être fidèle... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris la décision de tuer Lucius Malefoy. Des mecs comme ceux là, ça ne dois pas vivre... Pas dans mon histoire... Allez, rewiewez, mais je vous préviens que je pars en vacances et que je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster des chapitres... Voilà, bisous et essayez de me donner des idées de la manière de tuer Malefoy. Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	12. Tu es enfin sorti !

Attendez, attendez, attendez... Si j'ai bien compris, je suis sadique ? Bon, okay, je le suis et j'adore ça... Mais quand même ! Vous savez ce que j'ai reçu comme rewiew ? DES TONNES ET RIEN QUE POUR TUER MALEFOY ! BRILLANT ! Mais quand même, c'est pas moi qui suggère de le guillotiner, de le pendre et tout ça...Et après, c'est moi la plus sadique de tous ? J'ai reçu pas mal de rewiews qui parlaient de le faire souffrir au plus haut point et une qui me parrait hyper interressante de April (qui se reconnaîtra) et je vais faire ce qu'elle me demande. Mais moi, en tant que sadique professionnelle, je ne vais pas vous dire ce que c'est... Et oui ! Surprise ! J'espère que ça vous plaira... Allez, je vous laisse... Bonne lecture !

PS : oui, je vais faire mourir James et Lily. Mais là aussi, il va y avoir de changement... Niark niark niark !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Remus, sors de là... Elle est morte Remus, tu ne peux rien y faire. Je sais que c'est dur mais sors... Ca fait trois semaines que tu es là dedans...

Aucun son ne parvint aux oreilles de Lily qui cognait à la porte depuis quelques minutes. Soudain, elle entendit une voix, proche d'elle, juste derrière la porte. Celle de Remus.

- C'est ma faute...

Cette phrase ne surprit pas tellement Lily. Elle s'y attendait, après tout...

- Non, ne te dis pas ça. le rassura-t-elle. Elle est morte par la faute de Malefoy, rien que par sa faute. Et on le retrouveras. Ensuite, on le livreras aux détraqueurs et il croupira à Azkaban.

Remus ne put retenir sa colère.

- Il l'a tuée, Lily... IL L'A TUER ! ET TOI TU VEUX LE LAISSER EN VIE ? NON ! JE NE LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE CA. JE LE RETROUVERAIS. ET JE LE TUERAIS !

- Non, tu ne feras pas ça, Remus. dit doucement Lily.

Remus ricana, derrière sa porte.

- Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à m'en empêcher...

- KAREN EST MORTE, MERDE ! C'ETAIT MON AMIE, A MOI AUSSI, MEME SI TU L'OUBLI ! TU CROIS QUOI ? QUE JE SUIS HEUREUSE ? JE VENAIS DE RECCUPERER MES DEUX MEILLEURES AMIES ET A CAUSE D'UN MISERABLE PETIT DECHET DE LA NATURE, ELLE EST MORTE ! JE LES DETESTE ! TOUS ! ALORS NE ME DIS PAS QUE JE SUIS INSENSIBLE ET QUE TU ES LE SEUL A VOULOIR LE VOIR MOURIR.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, son visage entre ses mains, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

- Lily... souffla Remus, hésitant à ouvrir sa porte.

- NON REMUS ! NE VOIS-TU TU DONC RIEN ? TU TE LAISSES MOURIR ! ET CA, JE NE LE SUPPORTERAIS PAS ! Je ne le supporterais plus...

Elle éclata en sanglots... Trois semaines, trois semaines... Trois semaines de cauchemard...

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et ne sentit pas les deux bras la soulever de terre. Elle se retrouva pleurant dans les bras de Remus... Elle avait raison. Il fallait être fort. Pour elle, pour les autres, pour ses amis... Ils se serreraient les coudes et il la vengeraient, il le savait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Remus ! Tu es enfin sorti ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir, vraiment... Oh mais tu as maigri ! Mon dieu ! Viens manger !

Rebecca se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il la suive jusqu'à la grande salle où un bon repas les attendaient. Lily sourit en même temps que lui.

- Rebecca, je vais bien... Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça ! Par contre, un petit repas ne serait pas de refus...

Ils descendirent tous dans la grande salle, Sirius et James lançant quelques fois des regards inquiets à leur amis. Depuis la mort de Karen, Malefoy était en fuite, McNair était à Azkaban et Rogue... Et biens il était venu à l'enterrement de Karen et avait lancer une rose blanche dans son cercueil, lorsqu'ils l'avaient mis en terre... C'était sa fleur préférée. Mais depuis, plus rien. Il ne parlait à personne et ne se faisait plus remarquer... Voilà enfin une chose qui était comme avant...

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Remus et un grand silence s'abatit, comme le tonerre... Ils s'installèrent mais ne purent pas commencer à parler, Dumbledore s'était lever et avait fait le silence (quoi qu'il n'en eu pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour ça...)

- Bonjours à tous. commença-t-il, une fois que le groupe fut installer.

Il regardait particulièrement Remus, que personne n'avait vu depuis l'enterrement, à part un elfe de maison qui lui apportait à manger, quelques fois.

- Comme vous le savez, un drame s'est abbatu sur l'école, plus précisément sur Mr Lupin. Karen Davies était une excellente élève. Elle avait sue voir au fond des coeurs et s'était entourée d'amis merveilleux... Si un jour vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui et arrivée à une jeune fille qui était fraternelle et courageuse et qui est morte simplement parce qu'elle a croiser la route d'un... de Lucius Malefoy. Souvenez-vous de Karen Davies...

Tout le monde applaudis. Tous. Les premières années car ils se souvenaient d'une jeune fille qui était gentille avec eux... Elle les aidaient pour leurs devoirs, pour leurs retards, ect... Les deuxièmes années car ils se souvenaient d'elle. Elle qui était si pétillante de vie et les faisait rire... Les troisièmes années car elle était celle qui s'occupait des formulaires d'inscription pour Préaulard et qu'elle avait été si sympathique, chaleureuse...Les quatrièmes années car elle leur avait si souvent parlée, aidés, amusés, qu'elle ne paissait pas inaperçue ! Les cinquièmes années car elle était vivante, tout simplement. Les sixième année car c'était leur amie et les septième années car c'était Karen... Juste Karen. Tous lui disaient : Merci d'avoir exister... Pour toujours et dans nos coeurs... Celà toucha Remus... Il n'aurait jamais penser voir la même tristesse dans les yeux d'autant de personnes...

Le souper commença, et les hiboux arrivèrent et donnèrent à un Remus stupéfait "_La gazette du sorcier_". Il commença à lire et manqua de s'étouffer en lisant la première page.

- Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Lisez ! C'est... Stupéfiant !

_**Drame à Poudlard !**_

_Karen Davies, élève à l'école de sorcellerie est morte de manière attroce au cours de sa vie, si prometteuse... Nous lui rendons hommage et vous demandons de lire attentivement cet article. Elle a été violée et son agresseur (portant le nom de Lucius Malefoy), ayant utitliser un nombre important d'Endoloris, a mis fin à ses jours... Cette jeune fille très respectée et très joyeuse resteras dans les coeurs et tout le monde se souviendras d'elle en tant que celle qui était courageuse, vivante, chaleureuse et respectée... Nous faisons appel à vous, citoyens, pour trouver Lucius Archibald Malefoy, rechercher par les détraqueurs... La photo ci-jointe est l'une des plus réussite et pourrait vous aider à le reconnaitre. Attentions, cet individu est très dangereux. Tout les commerçants sont priés de fermer leurs boutique pendant 1 journée. _

_Une journée, pour une vie..._

- C'est... Whawou... Je... Remus, tu sais, on...

- C'est bon Sirius, je vais faire avec... De toute façon, elle n'aimerais pas que je finisse dans mon dortoir, à me laisser mourir de faim ! Bon, je pense que pour me remettre d'aplomb, une bonne petite farce aux serpentards me fera le plus grand bien...

Et c'est ainsi que les maraudeurs recommencèrent comme avant, tout en se rappelant de leur amie, de leur soeur ou de leur amour, Karen.


	13. Lily et James Potter

Je voulais dire à Trinity1214 (je crois ...) que je fais mourir tout le monde... Oui, je sais... Mais dans les bouquins, Remus est scélibataire, Lily et James, ils sont morts et Sirius bah... Vous allez savoir ce que je fais de Rebecca dans le dernier chapitre. Cette fic DOIT etre conforme aux livres... Je ferais revivre tout le monde dans la suite. Oups ! Ca m'a échapper... Mais ça, c'est pour plus tard... Allez, ne perdez pas espoir ! Je vous fais juste mariner ! Et j'adoooooooore ça ! Lol.

**Chapitre 13 :**

Les années passèrent... Remus n'avait pas oublier... Sirius était désespérément amoureux et James et Lily n'échappaient pas au doux parum d'amour que difusait le printemp. Les ASPICS étaient terminés et les couples passaient leur temps ensemble, une dernière fois, main dans la main, dans ce qui fut leur maison durant de nombreuses années... Sirius avait des projets. Dès la fin de l'année, Rebecca et lui iraient s'installer à Préaulard, tout près de Poudlard. Rebecca serait professeur de runes à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledor lui avait offert ce poste et elle était toute exitée...Elle pourrait poursuivre ses études à distance et gagner de l'argent en même temps... Lily, elle, allait travailler à mi-temps dans un magnifique salon de thé à Préaulard, elle aussi, et s'installerait peut-être dans un petit appartement, près de celui de James, pour le voir le plus souvent... Secrètement, elle espérait qu'il lui propose de vivre avec lui et elle savait déjà où il allait étudier... En effet, James allait devenir Aurore, tout comme Sirius. Mais ces deux là ne voulant pas quitter leurs dulcinée prenaient des cours à Poudlard, avec un prof qui venait spécialement du ministère de la magie. Ils avaient tout prévu... Tout sauf ce que James allait faire... Ce n'était pas du tout quelque chose auquel ils auraient penser faire aussi tôt. En effet, James avait décider de finir sa vie avec Lily. Si il allait mourir, autant le faire avec la femme qu'il aimait ! Personne n'était au courant et, il en était sur, cela ne les dérangerais pas... Sirius serait très perturbé. Ils se rendrait compte que Lily comptait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Et déjà qu'il savait qu'elle comptait énormément... C'est donc tout fièvreux qu'il commença à déambuler dans les couloirs, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour engeger la conversation. Dans une demie heure, il avait rendez-vous avec Lily et il avait décider de le lui dire...

- Alors... Lily, je t'aime et je veux que tu devienne ma femme pour l'éternité. Non... Euh... Lily, tu sais que tu es trop belle, trop... Non. Alors... Lily, tu es trop canon dans ta petite robe... Non ! Lily, je t'aime... Tu es l'amour de ma vie ! Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? Non plus... Lily, je t'aime, veux-tu venir devenir ma femme, me faire la bouffe, t'occuper des gamins et de me faire l'amour tout les soirs pour m'empêcher de me casser avec une jolie blonde ? Non...

Trentes minutes passèrent à une vitesse folle et il se retrouva, sans savoir comment, devant l'échelle qui menait à la tour... Elle n'était pas là et il commença ses préparatifs...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- James ? Tu es là ? You-ou !

Lily venait d'arriver à la tour d'astronomie et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Par terre, des pétales de rose rouge étaient par terre, formant un petit chemin. Combien de fois elle avait rêver de voir ça ? Seulement, dans ses rêves, ça se terminait toujours par une bonne nuit au pieux... Et elle n'était pas prête... C'est donc avec apréhension qu'elle suivit ce chemin de rose. Au bout de ce chemin se trouvait une pensine. Que signifiait tout celà ? Une pensine ? Mais c'était avec James qu'elle avait rendez-vous, pas avec une vieille pensine ! C'est alors qu'elle s'approcha de l'objet. Dans cette eau trouble se trouvait un miroir. Elle se demanda ce qu'il représantait lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit le miroir de la pensine. Comment était-il arriver là ? Elle regarda à l'interrieur et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. James lui réservait-il encore de ces surprises ou bien il voulait lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? James était là, à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras, mais elle ne sentait pas ses bras autour d'elle... Elle regardait, tout en pensant la visite de sa conscience un peu plus d'un an plus tôt... Elle le vit l'embrasser, lui dire des mots à l'oreille et elle se vit rire... Puis, soudain, elle le vit se mettre à genoux devant elle et lui demander quelque chose... Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se vit avec une bague magnifique au doigt. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer cette information qu'un écrin en velour tomba lourdement à ses pieds. Elle se baissa et le prit.

- Je suis là Lily.

Elle se retourna vite et fut prise d'un soulagement. James était là, lui souriant, légèrement rouge... Quelle se sentait bien en sa présence. Elle avait commencer à paniquer sans lui et craignait un piège mais il était là, souriant.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Je... Qu'est-ce que tout celà veut dire... Je ...

Il s'avança vers elle, lui prit l'écrin et se mit à genoux. Il commença à lui dire une tirade sans queue ni tête qui fit bien rire Lily et lui demanda enfin:

- Lily... Je t'aime. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Laisse-moi finir. rajouta-t-il devant Lily qui essayait de dire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas te perdre et si mon destin est de t'aimer et de te cherir, je le ferais. Je me souviens du soir où je t'ai sauver. Lily, j'ai eu cette chance. Pas Remus. Et je me suis promi que je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal tant que je serais vivant. Laisse-moi honorer cette promesse. Pour moi, pour toi, pour Remus, mais aussi pour Karen...

Lily avait les larmes aux yeux... Son rêve se réalisait ! Mais à quel prix... Karen ne serais pas là... Seulement elle devait être forte, et faire sa vie.

- James, je veux me marier avec toi... chuchota-t-elle.

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il allait se marier avec la femme la plus forte, la plus belle, la plus intelligente. Sa femme. Lily et James Potter.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius et Rebecca étaient au bord du lac, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Remus était un peu plus loin, les regardant avec un petit sourire. Il se rappelait de Karen. Tout les jours. Une chanson moldue lui revint en mémoire. Cet air si triste, et ces paroles qui lui avaient tellement fait penser à ce qu'il avait ressentit ! Alors, il commença à chanter, ne faisant plus attention à ce qu'il y avait autour.

_Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

Rebecca et Sirius n'avaient pas bougés. Ils savaient pour qui Remus chantait. Et même sans musique, il avait une voix magnifique.__

Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes  
À trop vouloir te regarder,  
J'en oubliais les miennes  
On rêvait de Venise et de liberté  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté.

Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves  
Tu viendras toujours du côté  
Où le soleil se lève  
Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets.

Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux.

A la fin de la chanson, Rebecca pleurait, Sirius avait la gorge serrée et Remus, lui, regardait le ciel avec les yeux brillants. Elle était toujours là, mais il avait appris à vivre sans elle.

- Remus, souffla Rebecca. Tu... tu veux qu'on te laisse seul ?

Le jeune homme tourna doucement la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Seulemen... il n'y a pas assez d'action, n'est-ce pas Patmol ?

Ce dernier sourit machiavéliquement et regarda Rebecca.

- On est bien près d'un lac, Lunard ?

- Je confirme, mon ami.

- Et un petit bain à une vilaine fille qui ne veut pas sécher ses larmes, c'est de l'action pour toi ?

- Ooooh oui.

Alors, Remus et Sirius se levèrent et ils mirent Rebecca sur l'épaule de Sirius qui plongea, suivit de près par Remus. Tout l'après-midi, la petite clairière où ils se trouvaient résonna de rires de joie et de bruits d'eau... Comme avant... Lorsque Lily et James arrivèrent, main dans la main, ils ne purent se résoudre à tout arrêter pour leur annoncer leur nouvelle si bonne soit elle. Alors, très vite, ils se retrouvèrent aussi à l'eau, et jouèrent avec eux. Les filles contre les garçons...

- Sirius ! Viens m'aider ! J'ai une tigresse à mes trousses ! hurla Remus.

- Nooon ! Vilaine, lâche mon pote !

Sirius sauta sur le dos de Lily qui tomba sous le poids de son ami.

- Patmol, je te préviens, tu me l'abime et je te tu ! dit James.

- T'inquiète, elle est forte, la petite.

Lily refit surface et sauta sur Sirius, le faisant couler au fond de l'eau peu profonde. James sourit, voyant qu'elle se débrouillait très bien et sourit à Rebecca qui était montée sur un rocher et plongea derrière lui, lui échappant ainsi...

- C'est même pas juste ! dit-il pour lui même, une moue boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres.

Une paire de mains se mirent devant ses yeux et il ne vit brusquement plus rien.

- Hey ! Qui c'est ?

Un petit rire lui répondit et il se tourna vivement. Seulement, on lui avait pris ses lunettes et il ne voyait pas très bien. Il distingua une ombre juste devant lui, et il supposa que c'était Lily car le rire qu'il avait entendu plus tôt lui appartenait. Alors, il prit l'ombre par la taille et l'embrassa, pour la faire taire. Il se détacha de la forme floue, lui sourit et lui dit :

- Ta punition.

Toute les autres formes floues éclatèrent alors de rire, et il entendit celui de Lily alors que l'ombre devant lui ne bougeait strictement pas... Oh non !

- C'est... c'est pas Lily ?

On lui répondit par d'énormes rires, incontrolables, et il rougit fortement.

- Cornedrue... Je te promet, je recommencerais plus. TES PUNITIONS SONT HORRIBLES !

C'était la voix de Sirius... Alors, la forme floue s'éloigna à vitesse grand V et il revit soudain clair. Lily, à ses côtés, lui avait remis ses lunettes.

- James, j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que tu ne m'embrasseras pas avant de t'être laver dix fois les dents...

Et elle partit, reprenant comme si de rien n'était, la partie de course poursuite que se déroulait dans l'eau.


	14. Mariage

**Chapitre 14 : **

- Sirius... Remus... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

Le soleil se couchait, au loin, et Lily et Rebecca étaient un peu plus loin. Les futurs mariés avaient pris à part leurs amis et Sirius était un peu grognon d'avoir été séparé de sa petite copine.

- Oui ?... dit Remus.

- J'espère que c'est important ! bougona Sirius. J'ai rendez-vous avec Rebecca dans... 5 minutes...

- Sirius, je suis de te l'apprendre, mais elle est juste à côté et ton rendez-vous était bidon, elle t'a dit ça juste pour rire... Ca voulait dire que vous vous reverriez juste après...

- Et puis, Siri, si tu savais ce que je voudrais vous dire, tu te dirais que ça vaudrais le coup...

Le regard de Sirius brilla alors d'une lueur enfantine et il frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains, comme si il était à un spectacle.

- C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ? Un cadeau ? Un voyage ! Une superbe nouvelle ! La blague du siècle ! Une façon radicale d'éradiquer de la surface de la planète tout cette vermine de serpentards !

- Non...

James inspira vivement, se préparant à la réaction de ses amis. Il craignait surtout celle de Remus...

- Sirius, Remus, je vais me marrier avec Lily...

Silence. La lueur enfantine dans les yeux de Sirius se transforma en une lueur de compréhension et il sauta littérallement sur ses pieds.

- Tu vas... QUOI ? LILY ! ET TOI ! MON FRERE TU VAS TE MARIER ! C'EST GENIAL ! QUAND ? OU ? EN COMMITE ? OU BIEN JUSTE AVEC NOUS ? ET TU LUI AS DEMANDER ? ELLE A DI OUI, C'EST CA ?

Sirius s'était jetter sur James et le prenait dans ses bras, le faisait tournoyer et il était visiblement très heureux. Remus, par contre, restait en retrait, le regard fixe, aucune expression sur le visage. Karen... Le soir où elle était morte, il avait décider de lui demander de vivre avec elle un peu plus tard. Non pas de se marier, mais de vivre ensemble. Comme un vrai couple. Et peut-être, par la suite... Il se leva, pris James dans ses bras, le serra fort et lui dit ces mots :

- Je suis très heureux pour vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vous aime et je ne souffrirais pas de votre bonheur.

- Merci Remus. Et pour répondre à la question de Sirius, mon mariage avec Lily sera constituer de Dumbledore pour présider la cérémonie, toi, Remus, Rebecca et mes parents. La mère de Lily ne pourra pas venir à cause de sa soeur...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Lily ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que c'était LE grand jour. Elle se leva, regarda par la fenêtre puis alla se brosser les dents. Puis, à un moment, lorsqu'elle se vit dans la glace, elle se souvint. Alors, elle lacha la brosse à dent qu'elle tenait et esquissa un sourire énorme. Elle allait se marier avec James... Elle se dépêcha de se brosser les dents et courut dans sa chambre. Elle commença à se maquiller, légèrement, comme il aimait qu'elle soit. Ensuite, elle se coiffa, doucement, comme elle le faisait chaque jours depuis deux semaines. Elle avait passer deux semaines à essayer de trouver LA robe, LE bon maquillage et LA bonne coiffure. Ensuite, elle s'était entraîner à faire ça parfaitement et maintenant, elle savait exactement quoi faire. Bien sûre, elle aurait préférer que sa mère soit là, qu'elle l'aide, mais elle ne pourrait pas venir... Son coeur se serra quelque peu, mais lorsqu'elle entendit Sirius rire avec Rebecca pendant qu'ils préparaient la cérémonie, qui allait finalement se passer avec plus d'invités que prévu, elle sourit. C'était SON jour, et sa famillle n'allait pas le lui gacher. Elle continua de se préparer, chantant une vieille chanson, et lorsqu'il ne manque plus rien, elle descendit retrouver Rebecca qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée du Manoir Potter. Elle savait que derrière cette porte, tout était prêt, que tous l'attendaient, qu'il était là... Soudain, la marche nuptiale se fit entendre. Le moment était venu. Elle allait s'allier à James... L'aimer, le cherrir et tout le tralala. Elle n'avait pas peur, et bien sûr, le doute lui était venu mais il était repartit aussitôt en repensant à son être aimer. Oui. Elle aimait James. Elle en était certaine. La porte s'ouvrit, et elle prit le bras de Remus, qui l'amena à l'autel... Elle l'avait choisit car personne de sa famille n'était là et qu'il avait toujours été comme un frère. Lorsqu'elle s'avança, tout le monde retint son souffle. Il fallait dire qu'elle était magnifique avec sa robe blanche et ses cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon. Dumbledore se tenait face à elle et juste à côté, James. Il la regardait comme pour la première fois. Pour lui, elle était comme dans ses rêves. Ils n'écoutaient qu'à moitié, trop occupés à se regarder, scannant les émotions de l'autre. De longues minutes passèrent, puis enfin, le moment...

- Lily Mary Evans, voulez-vous prendre pour époux James Henry Potter ? dit dumbledore, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle regarda James. Il lui souriait, l'encourageant... Alors, elle lui prit la main, se donnant un petit peu de courage.

- Oui, je le veux.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers James.

- James Henry Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Lily Mary Evans ?

L'étreinte de leur main se resserra, et James sourit encore plus, sentant toute la tention de sa presque femme.

- Oui, je le veux.

Un petit reniflement se fit entendre, et Rebecca se moucha... Sirius sourit énormément et la regarda avec un petit regard plein de malice.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, monsieur Potter.

C'était fait. Ils étaient mariés. Lily James Potter. C'était son nom. Ce fut cette nuit là que Harry James Potter fut conçut, dans le plus grand amour.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sais, je suis évasive, mais dans la suite de cette histoire, je suis sûre que vous serez heureux. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long et James et Lily vont mourir. Ce sera le dernier chapitre et je vous conseil de lire la suite de cette histoire qui paraîtra cette semaine. Voilà, bisoux. Rewiewez svp, donnez votre avis sur toute cette histoire et soyez fidèles svp, je vais pas vous décevoir. Surtou dans le prochain chapitre où Malefoy va mourir ! ET YESSSSSSSSS


	15. Ils se retrouveraient

**Chapitre 15 :**

_DING DONG !_

- Lily chérie, tu peux ouvrir s'il te plait ?

- Oui! J'arrive !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit. Un homme de son age se trouvait devant elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Des yeux avec une telle haine à l'interrieur que Lily fut effrayer au plus haut point. Il était blond et aurait put être beau si tout cette aura de haine n'émanait pas de lui. Elle le reconnut tout de suite. C'était l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemards. Lucius Malefoy. Un hoquet de surprise et de terreur lui échappa.

- Lily ? Tout va bien ? dit James en apparaissant sur le seuil de la porte.

Il ne put en dire d'avantage. La porte claqua et il vit avec horreur Lucius Malefoy sur le pas de la porte. Tout de suite, il comprit. Il était venu les tuer.

- Sors de ma maison.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici ! Ca fait un bail ! Comment allez vous ? J'espère que vous allez bien pour les dernières minutes de votre vie.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

- Oh mais je ne suis venu qu'en éclaireur ! Le seigneur des ténèbres vous a trouver trop gênants. Il viendra vous éliminer lui même !

- Lily, va t'en. Prends Harry avec toi.

- Non, non, non Potter, elle resteras avec nous !

Sur ce, il verouilla toutes les portes de la maison. Tout d'un coup, on entendit un "POP" dans la pièce. Remus venait de transplaner. Il fut pris de cour. Il le reconnut tout de suite. Et il prit vite sa décision. Il l'enchaina avec un sort très puissant et lui prit sa baguette. Ainsi désarmé, le mangemort ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ca avait été très vite. Trop facile au gout de Remus. Peut-être se paserait-il quelque chose d'important... Mais il laissa son doute de côté.

- Ca va ? Que venait-il faire ?

- Il a dit que... Que le seigneur des ténèbres viendrais nous... Tuer... dit une Lily pétrifiée. Voldemort... Les tuer... Elle mais surtout sa famille... Harry... James...

- IL NE VAS PAS TARDER ! ET IL VOUS TUERAS ! TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES !

Une lueur démente brillait dans ses yeux.

- Oh mais on l'attend de pied ferme !

De longues minutes passèrent... Sirius était arriver entre temps mais Peter était injoignable. (On se demande pourquoi...!) Ils étaient prets. Un groupe d'Auror était venu. On n'emporta pas le prisonnier lorqu'ils repartirent, au bout de 48 heure. A la demande de Remus, qui voulait l'interroger avant de le livrer.

- Enfin seuls...

- Pas exactement Lupin. Tes petits amis sont avec toi. Tu appel celà seul ?

- Presque. Je n'ai rien à leur cacher.

- Moi non plus. Tu ne peux pas me tuer de toute façon, tu le sais.

- Effectivement, je ne vais pas te tuer. Par contre, tu vas souffrir. Extrèmement souffrir. Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu les Aurors, j'ai tout mon temps.

- Remus...

- LAISSE MOI FAIRE SIRIUS !

Se retrouver là, face à cette ordure humaine, avait raviver le souvenir de Karen. Mais celui qui était le plus toucher était sûrement Remus. Il se sentait toujours coupable... Peut-être que si il avait réussit à ouvrir cette porte... Peut-être que s'il l'avait emmener à l'infirmerie plus tôt... Ou peut-être que si ... Et si... Oui... C'était sa faute. Mais ce salop allait payer !

- Remus...Calme toi. On vas le faire parler. Ne t'inquiet pas. Mais s'il te plait, calme toi.

- Je n'ai pas à me calmer Sirius ! Cette ordure a tuer des centaines de personnes et toi, tu me demande DE ME CALMER ! IL NE LE MERITE PAS ! IL NE MERITE MEME PAS DE VIVRE ! SANS LUI ELLE SERAIT LA ! SANS LUI, DES TAS DE PERSONNES SERAIENT ENCORE EN VIE !

"_Tiens ! Il s'énerve ! Il pourrait arrêter quand même ! Ce n'était qu'une sang de bourbe ! Et puis quand même ! Quelques petits Avada Kedavra, c'est pas la mort ! Ah ! J'adore mon jeu de mot ! C'est pas la mort ! HA HA HA !"_

Je ne put m'empêcher de pouffer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à rire, lui ? Tu te moque de moi !

_"Ah si tu savais, inculte ! HA HA HA ! C'est trop drôle."_

Mais mon rire se fait nerveux. S'il était vraiment amoureux de l'autre et qu'en plus, je lui rit au nez, il vaut mieux que je me carapate... Mais je peux pas transplaner.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Si tu le savais, tu rirais... Enfin, non, tu n'as pas d'humour. l'insultais-je. Et puis, je n'ai rien à regretter, c'est pas la peine de me gueuler et de me postilloner à la gueule pour montrer ton mécontentement. Ce n'étais qu'une Sang-de-bourbe. Elle ne devait rien être pour toi ! Si c'est parce que je l'ai baiser avant toi, tu sais, je m'en serais passer mais...

Il ne put terminer. Un poingt lui était arriver en plein dans la figure. (NA: Ouai ! ENFIN DE L'ACTION !)

- COMMENT OSES-TU ? TU TE CROI MIEUX QU'ELLE ? MEME MORTE ELLE VAUT DIX FOIS MIEUX QUE TOI ! TU NE VOIS PAS QUE TON MAITRE T'A ABANDONNER ?

- Il ne m'a pas abandonner. dis-je calmement. Il viendras me prendre et vous tuer. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps... Oh, bien sûr, je ne vais pas en dire plus. Tiens, d'ailleur, je ne parle plus. Ce sera mieux comme celà. J'atten de vous voir crever à petit feu.

_"Non mais pour qui me prennent-ils ? Pour un dérater ? Je suis mieux qu'eux. J'en suis sûr."_

Un cris de bébé se fit entendre. Lily sortit et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit bout de choux dans les bras.

_"Tiens, le fils de Potter. Interressant. Et dire qu'il va mourir. Il est si mignon. HEIN ? Tu déraille Malefoy. Il n'est pas mignon et pas du tout sympathique. Et tu prendras du plaisir à le voir mourir. En premier." _

- James, Harry a faim et on n'a presque plus rien à manger et...

- Et tu as peur de sortir. Bien. J'y vais. Mais surtout, gardez-le à l'oeil.

- Je t'accompagne Cornedrue. C'est plus sûr. dit Sirius.

- Mais... Non, reste là, et fais gaffe à Lily.

- James... Je suis là moi ! dit Remus qui s'était partiellement calmer.

- Ok. Lily...

Il se tourna vers elle. Il avait peur. Pour Harry, pour elle... Et puis, aussi pour lui, il n'était pas égoïste mais il ne voulait pas mourir... Et la vision de Rebecca... Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule... Mais Harry avait faim. C'était juste histoire de 5 minutes... Bon, on se calme James, Remus est avec elle et tout va bien. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- ... Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. James, fais vite. S'il te plait, d'accord ?

- Promit. Je suis là. Remus ...

Il se tourna vers Remus, une lueur démente dans les yeux qui disparut aussitôt lorsque James lui parla sur un ton doux. James avait peur. C'était évident.

- Oui ?

- Prend soin d'elle.

- T'inquiet, elle est en sécurité ta princesse, cow boy.

Il sourit. Même dans ces situations, Remus gardait son sens pourrit de l'humour. Mais ça lui faisait du bien.

- OOOoooh Yeah !

Et sur ce, il transplana, Sirius sur les talons. Remus se tourna vivement vers Malefoy. Ce salop souriait. Mais à l'interrieur de sa tête, il réfléchissait beaucoup. Au fond de lui même, s'il n'était pas un Malefoy, il pense qu'il serait comme eux. Contre Voldemort. Mais celui-ci lui avait donner tant de pouvoir ! C'était un Malefoy après tout ! Le pouvoir était sien ! Et il ne trahirait pas son maître. Il ne connaisait que trop bien les consécances.

- A nous deux.

- Tu te répète très cher. Enfin... Si je puis me permettre, c'est déjà pas mal ! Tu sais aligner deux mots... En progret.

- Je ne suis pas très impulsif tu sais, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ce que tu me dis.

- Il faut dire que tu as toujours été meilleur que cette charmante jeune fille... Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui ! Karen ! Qu'elle était idiote celle là ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

_"Toucher. Pas impulsif ? Lui ? Tu parles ! Tu le verrais ! Il est rouge comme une tomate et si ses yeux étaient une baguette, je serais déjà écrouler par terre avec un Endoloris ! HA HA HA ! Qu'il est drôle ! Mais gardes ton sérieux. C'est vrai qu'elle était idiote quand même !"_

- SALE PETIT CON ! ELLE ETAIT MILLE FOIS PLUS INTELLIGENTE QUE TOI ! TU INSULTE LA MEMOIRE D'UN MORT ! Je pensais que les Malefoy respectaient les morts plus que tout. dit-il plus calmement. Il savait que les Malefoy étaient des salops... Qui respectaient leur traditions...

_"Et merde. Il m'a eu. Connard !" _

_-_ Bien... Tu t'es calmer ? Je vais aller me faire un petit café. Il t'en reste Lily ?

- Oui.

- Tu en veux un ?

- Merci...

Ils sortirent, laissant un Malefoy totalement ... ebahis. Lui ? Un Malefoy, traiter avec si peu d'attention ! Non mais ho ! Il était retenu prisonnier, okay, mais quand même, c'était un être humain ! D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et une horrible chanson vint aux oreilles de Malefoy. A sa plus grande surprise, Sirius et James revenaient, heureux, hylares, à la manière moldue et en plus, chargés de paquets.

**James : **Prise de conscience 16 heures j'fais mine d'aller me coucher je mets les mains Dans les poches  
Défile le cours de ma soirée les tickets de carte bleue quelques tickets de Caisse me font remonter le temps oh putain merde, ma caisse !

**Sirius : **Ta Ferrari n'est pas là ? tu n'la pas prise avec toi ?

**Remus (étant entrer entre temps pour les aider) : **t'as du la laisser au Milieu du parking du macumba !

**James : **J'ai la mémoire qui flanche et les yeux rouges et en plus, surprise ! dans ton Lit ça bouge

**Sirius et Remus : **Sur ce coup la man t'as été un homme t'as ramené le croisé de Jackie Sardou et D'un pokémon  
T'as du style, t'as du style, t'as du style héé mon frère, quand tu vois double Tu ramènes de la bombe nucléaire.

** Tout les trois : **Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers  
La t'eate dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard  
Les gars désolé pour hier  
Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers  
Promis demain j'arrête de boire, hier c'était la dernière

**Lily (amusée, Harry dans les bras) : **Bon ben salut, on s'appelle ?

**James :**Fille remerciée 17heures je provoque une assemblée  
J'ai des relents de gin de vodka de sky et de saké  
T'as l'œil qui part en vrille, y a des coins dans vos sourires  
On me cache quelque chose qu'ai-je pu bien faire de pire  
**Sirius et Remus :**Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave  
Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave

** James : **Mais je sais pas, rappelez moi, j'me souviens pas les gars

**Sirius :**Ben, t'étais grave hein ?

**Remus : **t'as pété ton câble, souviens toi

**Sirius et Remus : **Hé ho, hé ho ! t'es monté sur l'chapiteau accroché au cordage  
T'as failli t'aplatir comme un blaireau  
Hé ho, hé ho ! tu voulais pas redescendre

**James : **Quitte à vivre en hauteur c'est mieux que de se pendre

** Tout les trois :**Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers  
La t'eate dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard.

Les gars désolé pour hier  
Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers  
Promis demain j'arrête de boire, hier c'était la dernière  
Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave  
Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave

**James : **Me voila donc fin prêt pour de nouvelles résolutions  
Un esprit de sainteté dans un super corps de champion  
Me voila donc prêt j'me colle devant la télé soupe aux légumes bol de thé  
Et qu'on me foute la paix  
Si faut qu'on puisse à ce point être mal le lendemain  
Dans son canap', dans son canap' on est bien  
A quoi bon sortir se foutre la guerre  
Plus jamais j'vous jure, plus jamais comme hier  
**Sirius et Remus : **"hé mali !"0  
Hé ho, hé ho! qu'est c'que tu fais avec ton verre d'eau ?  
C'est l'anniv' à titi aller on va se taper l'apéro  
Hé ho, hé ho ! aller mali-mali bouge tes fesses  
T'as promis à titi il faut tenir ses promesses

**James :**Et désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers

**Sirius et Remus : **Mali, on s'retrouve au comptoir, titi fête son anniversaire

**James : **Et désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers  
Après celle la j'arrête de boire, laissez moi juste la dernière

** Sirius et Remus : **Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave

Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave

- Puéril... Vraiment...

Mais ils ne m'écoutaient pas... Ils se regardaient les uns les autres. Heureux. Il n'avait jamais connu ça.

- Vous pouvez de vous regarder comme ça ? Et fermez la bouche, vous allez gober les mouches !

- Ta gueule la mouette, la mer est basse.

- OH MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER ?

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers la voix. Lily avait laisser malencontreusement échapper ce petit cris d'axaspération. C'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient avoir des renseignements sur Voldemort.

- VOUS TROIS, DANS LA CUISINE AVEC MOI. TOI, TU ATTENDS TRANQUILLEMENT QUE JE VIENNE TE DONNER A MANGER. DE SUITE !

Tout le monde s'exécuta.

_"Elle a du caractère la petite Sang-de-bourbe... Comme Karen... Pas de compation Malefoy ! C'était juste une Sang-de-bourbe..."_

Mais une mauvaise voix dans sa tête lui disait constament : _Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier, tu ne vaux rien. Tu as fait tant de mal que tu pourrais te cracher dessus. Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier... Tu n'es rien...Personne ne se souviendras de toi... _

Et si c'était vrai ? Qu'il n'était qu'un meurtrier qui faisait tellement de mal aux gens qu'il ne pourrais jamais se racheter ? Non... Impossible. On devais le respecter... Mais devant tout ce bonheur ambiant et le souvenir de cette fille présent dans toutes les têtes... Lui, personne ne se souviendrais de lui... Il n'avait fait que du mal. Alors que cette fille, des tonnes de personnes se souvenaient d'elle. Elle faisait le bien autour d'elle...Oui... C'était ça... NON ! CE N'ETAIT PAS CA !

Un grincement le tira de ses pensées. Le soleil venait de se coucher... Ca faisait deux jours qu'il était dans le salon réaménager en se célulle. Elle menait à la cuisine et à une petite salle de bain/toilette. C'était pour celà. Il n'avait rien manger depuis deux jours et lorsqu'il allait se laver, à chaque fois, Remus l'accompagnait... C'était humiliant et ce dernier le savait. Remus était calme, poser, compréhensif mais il savait aussi se montrer sadique. Il restait là, dans la salle de bain, le dos tourner, certe, mais prenait un malain plaisir à être là. Car il savait que Malefoy était extrêment pudique. Déjà, lors des matchs amicals, en 6eme année et qu'il ne restait plus que deux vestiaires (un homme et un dames) pour cause de dégradation (C'était les vestiaires de serpentards...Ca explique tout !) et que Malefoy et son équipe partagaient le vestiaire des Gryffondor, Malefoy avait refuser de se changer. En effet, dans le vestiaire des Serpentards, il avait réussit à se faire construire une petite cabine personnelle. Mais dans le vestiaire des Gryffondors, il n'y en avait pas... Le fou rire que les Gryffondors avaient eu lorsque le Professeur McKilt était venu l'obliger à se changer devant tout le monde ! Il était tout rouge et essayait de se cacher avec une serviette... On se demandait pourquoi. Sirius disait que c'était parce qu'il avait une "Ptite bitte" mais en fait, c'était parce qu'il portait encores les traces du sortilège impardonnable que lui infligait son père depuis qu'il était au service de Voldemort... Mais ça, Remus et les autres ne le savaient pas...

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Lily avec une voix douce, rempli de tristesse... Ca lui faisait l'effet d'une brulure... Il ne savait que trop bien d'où venait cette tristesse... Mais il fallait qu'il mette à execution son plan. Mais d'abord... Il pourrait s'accorder une petite discution avec elle... Histoire de la mettre en confiance et ... voilà !

- Mouai... bougonna-t-il.

- C'est de la soupe... Tu en veux ?

_"Non, non ! Je n'ai plus faim, je me suis tellement goinffrer ces derniers jours..."_

- Oui, merci...

Il se mit à manger...

- Dis... Tu regrette quelque chose dans ta vie ?

_"Oh non... Elle pourrais pas se taire ? Finalement, je crois que je vais me casser tout de suite... "_

- Non... dit-il d'une voix trop ferme pour la convaincre... Elle avait vu du changement dans son comportement depuis son "arrivée". Elle l'avait d'abord mépriser. Puis, dans ses yeux, elle avait vu le doute. Elle savait maintenant qu'il regrettait. Elle compatiçait. Après tout, Karen voulait que tout le monde pardonne. Lorsque l'on était sûr que celà valait la peine... Alors il fallait qu'elle soit sûre.

- Ah...

- Ecoute, si tu es venu pour me parler de cette Karen, oui, je l'ai tuée, oui, je l'ai violée, oui, je m'en fichais...fiche.

_"Elle est gonfflante à la fin ! Si elle n'étais pas aussi belle, je crois qu'elle ne vivrais avec personne."_

- Tu... Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

- Je sais...

_"Hein ? QUOI ? NON ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Non...?"_

- Tu sais ? J'avais raison... Donc tu regrette !

- Non !

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Remus et Sirius doivent partir...

- J'arrive, laisse-moi 5 minutes...

- Okay...

- Bon, maintenant Malefoy, tu vas tout me dire. Tu regrettes n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais laisser tomber Voldy et nous rejoindre. Je suis sûre que si tu nous dis tout ce que tu sais, tu n'iras pas à Azkaban et que tu pourras être un espion.

_"C'est tantant... Non ! Tu es un Malefoy. Et les doutes et la trahison ne font pas parti de toi. Et puis, si tu le trahis, tu mourras."_

Son regard si fit froid. Distant, mesquin, pénétrant et effrayant. Comme à son arrivée. _"Il est temps de mettre ton plan à exécution." _Lily prit peur. Elle entendit un POP qui lui indiqua que Remus et Sirius étaient partis... James était probablement à l'étage, avec Harry. Mais non... Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce en même temps que... VOLDEMORT !

- Tiens tiens tiens... Mais qui vois-je ? La famille Potter au complet... Et ce méprisant petit Malefoy. Tu allais me trahir hein ?

Le "méprisant petit Malefoy" se précipita vers la porte...

... qui était verrouillée !

- Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de sortir, la porte est fermée par un puissant sortilège et des Mangemorts fiables (il accentua ce mot) sont derrière.

- Maître. Ils m'ont capturer, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir...

- Mais tu allais rejoindre leur clan. NE NIE PAS !

- Maître...

- Tu ne vaux pas. Ce soir, il n'y auras pas 3 morts, mais 4 ! Dont l'une dans les pires souffrances...

- Maître...

- _ENDOLORIS !_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" _

- Non !

C'était Lily. Elle savait qu'il n'allait jamais les rejoindre, mais c'était trop. Et eux ? Ils n'étaient rien ? On les faisaient attendre leur tour en regardant les autres mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? NON !

- Non ? dit le mage noir calmement. Tu en as de belles ! C'est un mangemort.

- Mais aussi un être humain, lui, comparré à certaines personnes dans cette pièce qui ne pense qu'à son derrière tellement gonfflé qu'il ne passerait même pas par la porte de Poudlard. Et ce n'est pas en mangeant qu'il a grossit, ce derrière, mais par bétise. Vous croyais quoi ? J'AI VU DES TONNES DE PERSONNES MOURIR PRES DE MOI A CAUSE DE LA BETISE D'UN SEUL HOMME !

- Petite impertinante ! Seul des gémissements se firent entendre. Il venait à peine d'abaisser sa baguette et soutenait le regard de cette jeune femme... délicieuse il fallait le dire. Elle venait de lui tenir tête et il aimait ça. Personne n'osait, ils avaient trop peur. Mais pas elle. Elle le traitait comme son égal. Et bizarrement, il aimait ça.

- Vous avez fini ?

- Non.

- Et bien continuez.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et la regarda avec ennui. Il l'avait destabilisée. Mais elle n'allait pas se faire avoir si facilement.

- Parfait !

Elle prit aussi un fauteuil sous les regards ébahis des trois hommes qui étaient dans la salle. Elle s'approcha de Voldemort et commença à parler.

- Parfait. Vous savez, j'ai une histoire à vous raconter. Voulez-vous l'entendre ?

Cette fille lui plaisait. Parfait.

- Oui.

- Et bien c'était l'histoire d'un petit garçon mé-pri-sa-ble (elle articula et appuya chaqye syllabe) qui ne voyait que son nombril. En grandissant, il se dit : Tiens ! Je pense que je suis fort, alors pourquoi pas faire un clan des méchants ! Bien sûr, il le fit. Mais ce petit garçon voulait aussi se trouver un nom. Il s'apellerait Voldemort. Un nom aussi débile que lui... Il faut bien l'avouer...

Toucher. Le nom de Voldemort n'était pas à mettre dans la conversation.

- PETITE PESTE ! _ENDOLORIS_ !

- LILY !

James veniat de réagir. Sa Lily ? Faire ça ? Elle devait vraiment être inquiète ou bien elle voulait gagner du temps. Oh non... Elle voulait gagner du temps pour qu'il s'enfuit avec Harry... Pas question ! Il n'allait pas la laisser là.

- Lache-la, vermine. Et toi (il s'était tourner vers Malefoy entre temps) _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Il était mort... Mort... Voilà leurs destin... Il abaissa sa baguette. Pris James à part et lui tendit une baguette. SA BAGUETTE ? Il était aller la chercher ! Voldemort déverouilla la porte.

- Duel. Celui qui gagneras pourra sois vivre, lui et sa famille soi tuer l'autre et sa famille. Tu accepte ?

- D'accord. Mais laissez-moi 5 minutes avec ma femme...

- D'accord. J'ai toujours adorer les adieux. C'est si distrayant !

Il avait envi de lui foutre son poingt dans sa gueule. Mais il ne pouvait pas...

- Lily... réveilles-toi, je t'en souppli. Elle était salement ammochée... C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

- Hmmmm... James... J'ai mal.

- Chérie... Je... Monte en haut. Je vais me battre contre lui. Si je ne reviens pas... Pars. Loin. Aussi loin que tu le pourras. Avec Harry. Tiens...

Elle s'était levée entre temps et il lui avait remis Harry. Son fils...

- Mais... James...

Sa voix se brisa. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Très fort. Trop fort.

- James...

- Je sais, désolé.

- Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en suppli. J'ai besoin de toi...

- Harry te rapelleras que je suis auprès de toi. Tant qu'il sera là, je serais dans ton coeur. Même lorsqu'il ne sera plus là. Je t'aime...

Il l'embrassa. Fit un dernier bisoux à Harry, ressera sa femme et...

... et on entendit des aplaudissements...

- Bravo ! C'est l'une des plus touchantes déclarations que j'ai entendues... Et je peux vous dire, je suis connaisseur... dit-il avec un sourire carnassier... Bon, on commence ?

James avait aider Lily à se relever et l'avait diriger vers les escaliers... Lorsqu'elle fut en haut, en pleurs, triste à en mourrir mais en sécurité (enfin ça dépendait de lui), il se tourna vers son adversaire...

- Oui, commençons...

Lily entendit des pas dans les escaliers... Elle se précipita à la porte. C'était Voldemort... Non... Elle était trop choquée, pétrifiée, perdue, mal, elle avait trop envie de vomir pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais elle finit enfin par fermer la porte et se précipiter vers Harry. Elle aurait dut s'en douter.

_Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal tant que je serais en vie... _

Il était mort. Peut-être. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Comme si on voulait lui confirmer, elle se sentit trainer par les cheveux. Oui... Il était mort. Puis elle sentit Harry bouger. James... Il lui ressemblait tellement. Elle allait le sauver.

- LACHEZ MOI !

Les mangemorts étaient là.

- Laissez moi lui parler...

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle était visiblement en état de choc mais elle était déterminée. Il ne savait que trop bien pourquoi mais lorsqu'il voulait tuer quelqu'un, il y arrivait toujours. Alors pas d'alerte. Il la prit par les épaules, la projetta dans un fauteuil et prit place à ses côtés. Elle se retenait de pleurer, ça se voyait, mais elle avait quelque chose d'anormal.

- Il est mort.

- ... Vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre.

- Maintenant, c'est votre tour. Et celui de votre fils.

Son visage s'illumina. Elle avait trouver la manière de faire vivre son fils. Elle.

- Laissez-moi lui dire adieu. Et tuez moi d'abord.

- ... Je ne sais pas... D'accord... Mais faites vite, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Elle se dirigea vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Elle se souvenait de la formule... Elle la prononça et il ne restait plus qu'un grand souvenir de lui. Leur comptine. A eux trois. Elle allait lui chanter. Elle se mit alors à chanter :

_Dors, mon bébé, sois sage ne pleur pas,_

_Dors dans le fleuve sacré._

_Dors mais n'oublie pas, _

_Mon dernier chant d'amour._

_Je serais dans ton coeur pour... Toujours._

- BRAVO ! Et biens dites donc ! Vous êtes vraiment fort pour les adieux dans la famille !

Puis il reprit son sérieux.

- Allez, ne partons pas dans les sentiments, _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Lily tomba mais elle était morte avant même d'avoir toucher le sol. On dit que lorsque l'on meur, on voit sa vie défiler. C'était faux. Rien ne se passe. Tu tombe dans un puit sans fonds. Mais elle venait de sauver la vie de Harry. Elle le sentait. Elle le reverrait. Elle le reverrait plus tôt qu'elle ne le croyais.

Cette nuit là, ce fut le commencement de la fin. La fin du mal. Mais ce fut aussi le commencement d'un amour éternel. Ils se reverraient. Ils se rejoindraient et ils vivraient heureux. Ce dont ils ne se doutaient pas, c'était qu'ils se reverraient, eux, mais une personne en plus. Qui ? Ah, mystère ! Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ! Ou devrais-je dire, fic ?


End file.
